


Mated

by Schwesterchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst and Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Coercion, Past Exploitation, Past Torture, Romance, Slow Build, neckz n throatz, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз уже имел дело с порножурналами для оборотней. Он не был новичком в этой сфере, пусть даже его портфолио выглядело довольно жалко. Он был спокоен и собран. Он был искушенным профессионалом. Его никто не предупредил, что придется работать с Дереком Хейлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781844) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



ГЛАВА 1

 

 **Дополнительные предупреждения** : упоминание и обсуждение случившего в прошлом даб-кона, но в самой истории нет ничего подобного.

 **Примечания автора** : История относится к вселенной «Нэкз Н Сротз», которая родилась на тумблере и положила начало некоторому количеству чудесных дополнений и вариаций. Не обязательно знакомиться с ними для понимания данной работы, но, если вы их не читали, почитайте. Они превосходные, а кроме того, помогут понять некоторые имеющиеся здесь отсылки. Оригинальная история [здесь](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/40298767852/daunt-rainglazed-helenish), а Jen сделала рек-лист на все работы [тут](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/49156045894/neckz-n-throats-masterpost). [  
](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/49156045894/neckz-n-throats)

Вечная благодарность DevilDoll за ее головокружительный бетинг. Она вынюхивала ошибки и несуразицы, как бешеный вервольф. :D

Также благодарю Siess. Она заказала эту историю на АОЗ аукцион, чем не только внесла туда определенный денежный вклад, но также служила отличным вдохновителем.

 

Стайлз отчаянно старался не ерзать, но все усилия были тщетны.

Женщина по другую сторону стола – мисс Л. Райт, редактор, судя по табличке, и «зовите меня Люси», судя по ее собственной просьбе – медленно перелистывала файлы с фотографиями. Стайлз не ожидал, что процесс будет таким мучительным: он никогда никому не показывал свое портфолио. У него и портфолио-то раньше не было – до вчерашнего дня, когда он составил это. В основном, в дело пошли любительские снимки и вырезки из трех фотосессий для «Нэкз Н Сротз», потому что последняя его работа еще не появилась на прилавках, и моделью он работал только в порножурналах для оборотней. До вчерашнего дня у него даже хедшота не было.

\- Вот эти неплохи, – палец с безупречным маникюром ткнул в один из снимков. – Друзья помогли?

Люси подняла голову, на лице ее играла полуулыбка, которая в равной мере могла быть издевательской и ободряющей. Стайлз слишком плохо ее знал, чтобы сказать наверняка. В конце концов, многие волки улыбались довольно-таки свирепо, даже если ничего такого не имели в виду.

\- А, да, – Стайлз опять заерзал.

Потянулся почесать подбородок и быстро спрятал ладони под обтянутые джинсами бедра.

\- Я… Вы просили портфолио, но у меня было мало фото, так что Лидия и одна наша общая подруга согласились помочь.

И они проделали хорошую работу. Эллисон критически прошлась по содержимому гардероба, а Лидия нанесла, судя по ощущениям, тонны косметики на царапины и синяки. Потом они отволокли его в парк и сделали целый ряд фотографий, которые тогда показались совершенно дурацкими. Стайлз опирается на стену, Стайлз валяет дурака на рукоходе, Стайлз с учебником в руках и маркером в зубах. Под их натиском он чувствовал себя неодушевленным предметом, но Эллисон отлично управлялась со своей зеркалкой, и теперь, глядя, как пальцы Люси скользят по каждому снимку, Стайлз ощущал странную гордость.

\- Лидия милая девочка, – сказала Люси, на этот раз не поднимая взгляда. – У нее безупречный вкус. Поэтому, когда она предложила вашу кандидатуру, я с радостью согласилась с вами встретиться.

Стайлз снова заерзал. Надо было успокоиться, ведь Люси наверняка слышала слишком быстрый стук его сердца.

\- Она замечательная, – искренне подтвердил он: Лидия была не просто замечательная, а самая замечательная. – Спасибо, что согласились уделить мне время.

Люси снова улыбнулась, перевернула последний файл и побарабанила ногтями по пустой странице.

– Здесь нет вашей последней работы для «Маркт».

Стайлз охнул, попытался скрыть этот звук, но знал, что получилось неважно. Перед собеседованием он попросил Лидию снова нанести ему косметику, но та посмотрела на него, как на больного, решительно отказалась и взъерошила ему волосы прежде, чем уйти. Вот почему розовые струпья на щеке и желто-розовые синяки на горле и ключице блистали во всем своем отвратительном великолепии. Причем только слепому было бы непонятно, откуда они взялись.

\- А, нет, – Стайлз проглотил страх, стыд и сотню других эмоций, начинавших бушевать внутри, стоило ему только вспомнить ту сессию. – Те снимки еще не вышли. А если бы даже и вышли, я бы предпочел никому их не показывать.

Люси глянула на него, захлопнула портфолио, положила папку на стол лицевой стороной вниз и скрестила над ней руки.

\- Не особенно ими гордитесь? – уточнила она совершенно нейтральным тоном.

Проклятье. Стайлз старался не паниковать, но сомневался, что выставит себя в хорошем свете, если начнет лить грязь на предыдущих работодателей. С другой стороны, что ему полагалось на такое ответить?

\- Я думаю, что поработал неплохо, – выдавил он наконец. – Всем вроде бы ну, знаете, понравилось. Просто это не тот опыт, который мне хотелось бы повторить.

На этот раз улыбка Люси была мягче, искреннее, будто бы Стайлзу удалось угадать верный ответ.

\- В таком случае, нам вы подойдете. Вы знакомы с нашим изданием, Стайлз?

\- Немного, – согласился он. – Видел сессии Лидии, разумеется. И она дала мне пару-тройку старых номеров.

Люси откинулась в кресле.

\- Значит, вы понимаете, что мы несколько отличаемся от изданий, в которых вы работали прежде. Плохо это или хорошо – целиком и полностью зависит от вас. «Нэкз Н Сротз» постоянно находится в поиске новых лиц. Надо думать, это они нашли вас, а не наоборот? Вы сделали с ними уже три сессии. Надо полагать, вы угодили в «Маркт», потому что «Нэкз Н Сротз» больше не были заинтересованы в сотрудничестве?

Стайлз кивнул, силясь выглядеть не слишком жалко. Получалось со скрипом.

\- Я рада, что Лидия указала вам другое направление, – почти сочувственно сказала Люси. – В «Маркт» тоже высокая текучка, хотя и по несколько отличным причинам. Они пережевывают людей и выплевывают. Порой в буквальном смысле. Но мы действуем иначе, и наша аудитория заинтересована в другом. Сейчас мы предлагаем вам испытательный срок – удостоверимся, что вам будет с нами комфортно. Но потом вы подпишете долговременный контракт.

Она махнула рукой на постеры, украшающие стены – большие обрамленные обложки предыдущих выпусков. На каждом было две модели вместо одной, большинство стояли в довольно невинных позах под логотипом с надписью «Мэйтид».

\- Нашим читателям интересны длительные отношения, идея о том, чтобы действительно быть с кем-то в паре. Из этого следует, что у нас вы будете постоянно работать с одной и только одной моделью. Такой расклад имеет свои преимущества, с другой стороны, есть и недостатки. И я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, на что подписываетесь.

\- Вы… меня берете? – выговорил Стайлз, понимая, что звучит жалко.

\- Конечно, берем, Стайлз. Вы великолепны, – Люси закатила глаза, будто разговаривала с идиотом. Впрочем, Стайлз был хорошо знаком с таким выражением: он частенько вызывал у собеседников подобную реакцию. – Но не радуйтесь раньше времени, я еще не сообщила плохие новости.

\- Ладно, – Стайлз крепче устроился в кресле и схватился за подлокотники, будто готовясь к удару. – Стреляйте.

\- Я бы посмеялась, но это будет не смешно. Ни для меня, ни для вас, – Люси бросила на него не слишком серьезный взгляд. – Сейчас у меня нет свободных моделей. Был один на прошлой неделе, но он уже благополучно работает с парнем, которого я наняла вчера.

\- А, – Стайлз обрадовался, что сидит, потому что несколько сдулся. – Ясно.

\- Не смешно для меня – потому что все, скорее всего, закончится самыми натуральными слезами и напрасной тратой денег, – продолжала Люси. – У нас здесь ограниченное количество моделей. Новых мы нанимаем редко. Во-первых, моделей не должно быть больше, чем страниц, во-вторых, у наших читателей есть любимые пары. Тысячи людей покупают журнал специально для того, чтобы увидеть снимки Джексона и Лидии или Эрика и Адиля. Они хотят видеть одни и те же лица, снова и снова. Ну, в случае Дерека читатели продолжают покупать журнал, чтобы узнать, останется он в конце концов с кем-нибудь или нет, потому что он огромная заноза в моей заднице.

Дерек. Вот черт. Стайлз знал это имя – видел в старых изданиях Лидии вместе с фотографиями, от которых хотелось разрыдаться.

\- У него нет постоянного партнера, – заметил Стайлз с намеком на вопрос.

Дерек был единственной моделью, которая в каждом выпуске появлялась с новой парой.

\- Нет. Зато есть целый ряд людей, отказавшихся после знакомства Дереком с нами работать. Не будь он так чертовски хорош и не вызывай столько интереса у наших читателей своей полной неспособностью прилично себя вести, я бы давно его вышвырнула. Сделка такова, Стайлз. Мы устраиваем вам сессию, но только с Дереком. Если вы каким-то чудом уживетесь, будете и дальше у нас работать. Сейчас мы пойдем в студию, там идет съемка. Если там все так плохо, как я думаю, и если вы действительно согласны иметь дело с Дереком и не убежите в слезах, нянча смертельно раненное самолюбие, вы приняты. С испытательным сроком.

Люси поднялась, Стайлз тоже встал и благодарно пожал протянутую руку.

\- Договорились, – согласился он, с тоской прикидывая, на что сейчас подписался.

 

+++

 

А подписался он, как оказалось, на шесть футов литых мышц, шапку темных волос, густые брови и удивительно угрюмое лицо. Впрочем, можно было и по фотографиям догадаться: мрачных взглядов там хватало с лихвой. Но тогда Стайлз подумал, что это такое амплуа. Как в «Образцовом самце». Фирменный взгляд «Магнум». Однако по всему выходило, что такая уж у Дерека была натура.

\- Я училась в колледже с его сестрой, мы с ней были лучшими подругами, – пробормотала Люси, остановившись за кольцом камер и софитов. – И я прекрасно знала, какой он засранец, когда его нанимала. Так что мне остается винить только себя.

Светотехник хмыкнул. Дерек бросил убийственный взгляд в их сторону – от слуха оборотня короткий разговор явно не укрылся. Но вот разглядеть их, как следует, Дерек не мог из-за ламп, и Стайлз был благодарен хотя бы за это, ведь обе модели щеголяли голыми торсами, а у Дерека к тому же были расстегнуты джинсы. Чувства Стайлза по этому поводу не могли остаться незамеченными. Даже из космоса. Вживую Дерек оказался в тысячу раз привлекательнее, чем на фотографиях. И мысли о том, что Дерек не слишком хорошо его сейчас видит, совсем не спасали Стайлза от смущения.

\- Дерек, сосредоточься! – рявкнул фотограф. – Обними Мейсона. Да, вот так, хорошо. Мейсон, постарайся расслабиться.

Мейсона можно было назвать каким угодно, но только не расслабленным. Он казался скорее жертвой в когтях хищника, что, однако, было недалеко от истины. Худощавый, со светлыми взъерошенными волосами, Мейсон наверняка выглядел бы просто замечательно, если бы его не поставили к партнеру, который смотрел так, будто ненавидел его за один факт существования.

\- Дерек, хватит пугать коллег, – позвала Люси. – Сделай лицо проще, ты модель, выглядеть так, как скажет фотограф, это твоя работа. Такого он точно не просил.

– А ты перестань цепляться по мелочам, – отозвался Дерек.

У него был на удивление мягкий голос, совсем не такой глубокий, как могло показаться по внешности.

Впрочем, он все-таки изобразил чуть более приемлемое выражение лица и повернул голову, уткнувшись Мейсону в затылок. Фотограф лихорадочно щелкал затвором.

Картина смотрелась интимной и безобидной, словно Дерек обнюхивал Мейсону шею, что, как Стайлз давно уже знал, считалось у оборотней весьма важным ритуалом. Но вытягивал все дело именно Мейсон: он как-то ухитрился притвориться не таким напуганным. Довольным его вид нельзя было назвать даже с натяжкой, но теперь сцена хотя бы больше наводила на мысли о сексе, нежели о близящемся смертоубийстве. Пусть и ненамного.

Фотограф посмотрел на экран и обменялся гримасами с ассистентом, который сидел перед Стайлзом, разглядывая фотографии на ноутбуке.

\- Предлагаю прерваться на обед, – сказал фотограф тоном, явственно подразумевающим «пока я не придушил этого волчару голыми руками».

\- Господи, – с ноткой отчаяния выговорила Люси и указала на установленный в стороне стол. – Перекуси, Стайлз, а мне надо перекинуться парой слов с фотографом. Потом я представлю тебя Дереку, ладно?

\- Конечно, – откликнулся Стайлз и направился прямиком к столу, потому что он учился в колледже, а первое правило колледжа гласило: «Никогда не отказывайся от халявной еды».

Перекусить подошли и фотограф с техником, а с ними – Мейсон. Последний, судя по всему, не столько проголодался, сколько искал укрытия. Все сгрудились над столом, но никто не сплетничал: в помещении находился оборотень, запросто способный услышать все, о чем могли бы говорить люди. Тем более что разговор наверняка пошел бы о вышеуказанном оборотне и о том, какой он на всю голову больной.

Тем не менее, когда Стайлз, нагрузив свою тарелку великолепным бутербродом и горой картошки, обернулся, Люси и фотограф шептались. Дерек сгорбился за одним из пластиковых столиков, составляющих обеденную зону. Он успел натянуть футболку, чему Стайлз был благодарен и в то же время не рад. Выглядел Дерек довольно несчастным: сутулился, хмуро разглядывал столешницу и царапал ее ногтем. Стайлз решил, что виной этому разговор на другом конце студии. Во всяком случае, иной причины он придумать не смог.

Схватив вторую тарелку, Стайлз соорудил еще один бутерброд и умудрился поставить тарелки на стол и плюхнуться на стул напротив Дерека более или менее одновременно. Затем он вытащил из карманов банки с газировкой. Одну он оставил себе, вторую толкнул в сторону Дерека.

\- Я взял тебе колу, – Стайлз наградил Дерека широченной улыбкой, чего тот явно не оценил. – Прости, крови твоих врагов в меню не было.

Дерек промолчал, но оглядел Стайлза так, что сделалось ясно: увиденное его не впечатлило. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он скрестил руки, каким-то образом нахмурился еще больше и приподнял бровь.

\- Бутерброд с индейкой. Я бы принес окровавленный ломоть Бэмби, но у них и этого не нашлось, – продолжил Стайлз с нарочитым возмущением.

Еда, кстати, оказалась на удивление хороша. Стайлз уже успел откусить от своего бутерброда и нашел его превосходным.

\- Волчьи шуточки, – плоским невыразительным тоном протянул Дерек. – Как оригинально.

Стайлз закатил глаза и проглотил достаточно, чтобы не говорить с совсем уж набитым ртом.

\- Я тебя умоляю. У меня лучший друг оборотень, и он настоящая фиалка. А это была шутка из разряда «Я не маньяк, у меня лицо такое». И относилась она не к вашему виду, а лично к тебе. Здорово, что ты не умеешь убивать взглядом, а то бы точно остался последним на Земле.

Дерек презрительно фыркнул, но на бутерброд посмотрел с интересом. Потом взял его, понюхал и, наконец, откусил. Банку он вскрыл одной рукой, и это было сексуально до неприличия.

\- Я, кстати, Стайлз.

Стайлзу хватило ума не протягивать руку: принял бы ее Дерек разве что во сне. К тому же они оба держали бутерброды, а Стайлз всегда считал, что еда превыше общественных норм.

Дерек изобразил презрительную гримасу, которая, правда, выглядела не слишком эффектно, поскольку не особенно отличалась от его обычного выражения лица.

\- Ни разу не слышал худшего творческого псевдонима, – сказал он, не позаботившись представиться в ответ.

Стайлз хохотнул.

\- Это просто прозвище, меня так с двух лет называют. О мое настоящее имя можно язык сломать. Черт возьми, про псевдоним я и не подумал. А мог бы уже выбрать что-нибудь мужественное и брутальное! Наверное, сейчас самое время. Как по-твоему? Харрисон? Люк? Мейс?

Дерек поморщился.

\- Это твое представление о «мужественном» и «брутальном»? «Звездные войны»?

\- Может быть, – ответил Стайлз, но потом Люси чертыхнулась так, что даже он услышал, и очередную остроумную реплику пришлось проглотить.

Повернувшись посмотреть, в чем дело, Стайлз увидел, что Люси разглядывает фотографии на ноутбуке. Рука ее при этом с такой силой сжималась на складном стуле, что на металлической спинке наверняка остались вмятины. Фотограф стоял с мрачным видом, да и прочие участники сессии выглядели неважно и держались возле стола с едой. Очевидно, они до того не хотели приближаться к Дереку, что даже сесть не пытались.

Стайлз развернулся. Дерек ссутулился еще больше, его бутерброд лежал на тарелке, словно Дерек растерял весь аппетит. А это было попросту невозможно. Пусть Стайлз и не умел готовить, но, будучи первокурсником, подрабатывал в бутербродной. По части бутербродов он был мастер.

Так что Стайлз склонился над столом, отодвинул свой обед ровно настолько, чтобы продемонстрировать серьезность намерений, и спросил:

\- В чем дело?

Как он и ожидал, что бы ни происходило на другом конце студии, Дерек все слышал.

\- Она всерьез думает меня уволить, – тон Дерека звучал уныло и как-то обреченно, что, по мнению Стайлза, было очень плохим признаком. – И это никого не удивит.

Дерек вздохнул, поднял голову и уставился в пространство.

\- Да ну, она же не дура, – Стайлз знал, что Люси вполне может его услышать, но, если Дерека уволят, это не будет иметь значения. Без Дерека отсюда вылетит и он. – Слушай, приятель, она привела меня сюда, потому что знала: из этой сессии ничего не получится. Не все так плохо. Не то чтобы это стало для нее сюрпризом.

Дерек напряг челюсть и не ответил. Возможно, потому что очень злая Люси решительно зашагала к ним. Остановившись, она уперлась обеими ладонями в столешницу и оказалась очень, очень близко. Дерек, насторожившись, глядел искоса. Стайлз же слегка отшатнулся, отчаянно напоминая себе, что с ее стороны укусить его будет самым натуральным уголовным преступлением.

\- Дерек, ты надо мной издеваешься? – исступленно спросила она. – Один-единственный приличный кадр, и то на нем твоего лица не видно. Знаешь, о чем это говорит?

\- Я не… – начал было Дерек, но тут же закрыл рот, будто не зная, как продолжить.

\- Это говорит, что модель из тебя никакая, вот о чем это говорит. Зачем ты вообще этим занимаешься? Почему не найдешь работу, где можно изводить людей профессионально? Продавать суп, например, или стать судьей в «Волчьем шоу талантов»?

Дерек молча смотрел на недоеденный бутерброд и ждал приговора.

\- А мне кажется, он классный, – заметил Стайлз.

Оба уставились на него так, что инстинкт самосохранения завопил дурниной, уверенный, что хозяина сейчас сожрут. Но Стайлз все равно продолжал:

\- Лидия приносила мне один из прошлогодних журналов, тот, где одиночная съемка и маленькое интервью. Я этот снимок час разглядывал, оторваться не мог.

Собрав в кулак всю выдержку, Стайлз твердо посмотрел на Дерека. Тот таращился в ответ огромными глазами, явно не веря, что его хвалят.

– Знаешь, та фотка, где ты сидишь у окна, и весь этот свет льется на тебя. Ты выглядел совершенно не от мира сего, но это было прекрасно, приятель. Мне казалось, я мог видеть твою душу.

Люси прищурилась на него, как будто он был пришелец с другой планеты и нес чушь. Потом она медленно выпрямилась, отошла, смерила их взглядом и скрестила руки на груди. Дерек снова смотрел в сторону, но кожа его подернулась нежным румянцем, и Стайлз подумал, что, даже если Люси сейчас избавится от них обоих, игра определенно стоила свеч.

\- Ладно, вот что мы сейчас сделаем, – сказала она в итоге. – Я заплачу Мейсону – который, кстати, очень хороший мальчик и не заслуживает того, чтобы с ним обращались, как с обморочной козой, Дерек – и отправлю его домой. Ты, – она указала на Стайлза, и тот вдруг увидел на ее пальце коготь вместо ногтя, – закончишь с Дереком сессию. Если после этого пожелаешь с ним остаться, я тебя беру.

\- А ты, – на этот раз на прицеле когтя оказался Дерек, – тебе бы лучше доказать, что ты умеешь быть профессионалом, иначе наши дорожки разойдутся.

Как оказалось, разозленным Дерек выглядел еще более кисло.

\- Я не могу с ним сниматься! – он махнул на Стайлза так, будто один вид последнего был достаточно резонной причиной. – Он выглядит как ходячая реклама «Маркт»!

Последнее слово Дерек выплюнул, словно ругательство, и Стайлз вполне разделял его чувства.

\- У нас есть гримеры, – рыкнула Люси. – Я не спрашиваю твоего мнения, Дерек, я говорю, как мы поступим. Не нравится – будь добр искать другую работу. А если я не получу чего-то, что можно будет напечатать, тебе, Дерек, придется сменить профессию, а Стайлзу я найду нового, более сговорчивого партнера. Ясно?

Дерек, заворчав, отвернулся, но кивнул. Стайлз тоже кивнул, куда более охотно, потому что ему отчаянно нужна была эта работа, а, кроме того, ему хотелось работать именно с Дереком. Пусть даже тот был засранцем. Стайлз тут же заподозрил у себя недостаток здравого смысла или склонность к мазохизму, а может, он просто втюрился в глянцевую картинку из журнала.

_Вот черт._

\- Отлично, – голос Люси немного смягчился. – Я все улажу. Дерек, отведи Стайлза наверх, к гримерам, и подожди с ним. Я знаю, что для тебя такое в новинку, но постарайся пообщаться с ним и не корчить из себя полного придурка. Когда мы будем готовы, вас позовут.

Дерек коротко кивнул, встал и молча пошел к дверям. Стайлз, быстро и благодарно улыбнувшись Люси, беззвучно произнес «спасибо» и поспешил вслед за Дереком.

 

ГЛАВА 2

 

\- Приятель, все будет отлично, мы справимся, – сказал Стайлз раз эдак в десятый.

Гримерша, Хейли, уже над ним поработала, а потом ее вызвали вниз, так что они остались одни. Стайлз воспользовался возможностью рассмотреть себя в зеркале: ему почти непривычно было видеть свое лицо, а не бардак, который он позволил «Маркт» – точнее, мелкому хихикающему говнюку-альфе из «Маркт» – сделать из своего лица. Еще ему дали красивую одежду: облегающие брюки, в которых его задница смотрелась просто неотразимо, темно-синюю рубашку (по настоянию Хейли Стайлз закатал рукава) и начищенные до блеска туфли практически нужного размера. Дереку же достались только пижамные штаны. Видимо, по задумке это должно было вызывать умиление, но на самом деле выглядело на редкость сексуально.

Дерек фыркнул. Он стоял, прислонившись к столу – сложил руки на груди и смотрел на свои скрещенные лодыжки и босые ступни. Маска спокойствия трещала по швам.

\- Не сработает. Никогда не срабатывает. Они никогда… – он запнулся и махнул рукой. – Тот снимок, что ты упомянул… Меня должны были снимать с партнером. Но он позвонил, заявил, что слышал про мою репутацию, и отказался. Люди просто не хотят со мной работать.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Конечно, не хотят. Ты ведешь себя, как мудак. Причем, мудак-людоед. Но я-то сто процентов хочу с тобой работать, и кем это меня делает? Сказочным единорогом?

\- Ты хочешь работать со мной, потому что без меня Лидия может передумать насчет твоей кандидатуры.

\- Это был смертельный удар, Дерек, – Стайлз схватился за грудь. – Прямо в сердце. Приятель, у меня есть работа, и если ты не хочешь удержаться на своей, так и скажи, а не саботируй мои попытки тебе помочь.

Дерек промолчал, из чего Стайлз заключил, что отказываться от работы он не желает.

\- К тому же мы два сапога пара, потому что по данным авторитетных источников я тоже порядочный мудак.

\- А я думал, противоположности притягиваются, – проворчал Дерек.

\- Ты сейчас сказал, что тебя ко мне тянет?

\- Ничего подобного. Даже и близко не имел в виду.

Хмыкнув, Стайлз еще раз посмотрел на свое отражение и решил, что Дерек, вероятно, сказал правду. Может, его привлекают исключительно качки. Или он никогда не встречается с парнями в ярко-красных кедах. Или он вообще ни с кем не встречается – и точка.

\- Ну, паршиво, что и говорить, – Стайлз встал рядом с Дереком и точно так же сложил руки на груди.

Со стороны, они оба смотрелись, наверное, как две крайне унылые подставки для книг.

\- Если бы тянуло, было бы легче. В смысле, фотки должны выглядеть эротично, а если ты будешь сниматься с таким лицом…

\- Каким еще лицом? – Дерек нахмурился сильнее.

\- Да, точно, именно с таким. Какая жалость, что нельзя физически заставить тебя выглядеть немножко добрее. О! Знаю!

Стайлзу даже не пришло в голову, что хватать оборотня руками может быть чревато потерей этих самых рук. Он просто подцепил Дерека за локоть, подтащил к креслу-вертушке и пихал, пока Дерек не сел. Развернув кресло в нужную сторону, Стайлз упал во второе. Таким образом, они сидели напротив друг друга, едва не касаясь коленями.

\- Что ты делаешь? – настороженно осведомился Дерек.

Он впервые выглядел заинтересованным в происходящем, и Стайлз расценил это как маленькую победу.

\- В общем, в колледже я вычитал один способ расположить людей друг к другу. Это недолго и нетрудно. Нам с тобой надо просто поделиться парочкой фактов о себе и несколько минут посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

Стайлз умолчал насчет того, что в оригинале эта техника предназначалась для усиления романтических чувств: все-таки у него был какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Ну и дурость, – обронил Дерек.

\- Сам дурак, – серьезно сказал Стайлз. – Первым рассказываю я. В последний раз я и впрямь снимался для «Маркт». Они пытались склонить меня к большему, чем мне хотелось, и в конце концов мне досталось куда сильнее, чем мы договаривались. Жуткое было дело. Ноги моей там больше не будет.

Он помолчал, решил, что искренность не повредит, и добавил:

\- Меня даже операторская группа глазами поедала. Дерек, на меня никто так никогда не смотрел. Бррр.

Дерек глядел с некоторым недоумением, но напряжение вокруг его рта чуть сгладилось. Быть может, он даже сочувствовал.

\- Твоя очередь, – напомнил Стайлз, когда тишина затянулась.

\- Я… ну… – долгую секунду Дерек сидел с открытым ртом, будто не мог придумать, что сказать. По крайней мере, он не забраковал всю идею сразу. – Я там тоже один раз снимался.

Деталей не последовало, хотя Стайлз ждал, опершись локтями на колени и всем видом высказывая готовность слушать. Дерек, однако, молчал.

\- Ладно, для начала сойдет, – сдался Стайлз. – Ммм… так, вот подходящая история. Когда я занялся сексом в первый раз, девушка расплакалась. Я перепугался до смерти.

\- Да ну, – заспорил Дерек, явно уверенный, что Стайлз врет.

\- Говорю тебе, приятель, расплакалась, да еще как. То есть, я ничего такого не сделал. Мы закончили, я поцеловал ее, и вдруг она отталкивает меня и вуа-ля. Сидит в моей постели, голая, и рыдает. Потом начинает рассказывать, как только что рассталась со своим парнем, и как чувствует себя предательницей, и что секс был классный, но мы не можем быть вместе, и так далее. В общем, совершенно расклеилась. Я, наверное, сидел как пыльным мешком пристукнутый.

Уголки губ у Дерека подрагивали.

\- И что ты сделал?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Я обнял ее. А потом мы до утра смотрели телек и уговорили пинту мороженого. А утром я отвез ее к бывшему бойфренду, чтобы она могла устроить роскошное воссоединение.

\- Ты даже не врешь, – сказал Дерек. – У тебя сердце бьется ровно. Как такая история может быть настоящей?

\- Вся трагедия моей жизни, – Стайлз демонстративно всплеснул руками. – Кстати, воссоединения не получилось. Оказалось, что расстались они год назад, и этот парень успел жениться. Так что я отвез ее домой, и она весь путь заливала меня слезами.

\- Господи, – выговорил Дерек почти с благоговением.

\- Правда? Теперь ты.

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Такое я не переплюну.

\- А ты и не должен, приятель. У нас тут не соревнование по убожеству. А если бы и было, ты бы точно продул. Просто расскажи мне что-нибудь личное. Что угодно.

Дерек в задумчивости побарабанил по подлокотнику.

\- Когда мне было три, – сказал он наконец, – я думал, что оборотни сами могут выбирать, в кого превращаться. И я целых полгода усиленно пытался обернуться пони.

Стайлз расхохотался.

\- Тут и детектора лжи не надо, по лицу вижу: чистейшая правда. Зашибись, какая история.

Дерек, пожав плечами, уставился на свои руки, но сейчас он точно улыбался – стеснительной слабой улыбкой, которую даже не особенно пытался скрыть.

\- Я бы и не помнил, если бы не родители. Рассказывают при каждом удобном случае. В подробностях.

\- Жестоко, – согласился Стайлз. – Не, предки такими садистами бывают, что закачаешься. Как-то я пригласил девчонку на выпускной бал, и мой папа-шериф решил побыть оригинальным. Вместо того чтобы делать глупые фотки и все такое, он встретил ее в дверях с ружьем.

\- Боже мой, – Дерек закрыл лицо ладонью.

Это выглядело так, будто ему было стыдно за Стайлза, однако Стайлз решил, что Дерек просто не хочет показывать, как практически смеется.

\- Но она оказалась мастером по спортивной стрельбе, и мы чуть не опоздали на бал, потому что они с папой заболтались о нюансах ухода за оружием.

\- Ты прав, в соревновании по убожеству ты стал бы чемпионом, – признал Дерек.

\- Ну спасибочки, приятель. Ладно, последний раз. Расскажи еще что-нибудь.

Дерек смотрел на него долго: не то пытался что-то придумать, не то о чём-то размышлял, причём этим чем-то был Стайлз, а не очередная абсурдная история. Ну, или Стайлз себе льстил.

Но когда Дерек заговорил, словами его было:

\- Да, есть одна. И правда работает.

Стайлз моргнул, не понимая, что имелось в виду, а потом заулыбался, и улыбка ширилась с каждой секундой, грозя занять все лицо. Да, ко всем его бедам у него еще и рот был большой, но это его не волновало.

\- И мы еще даже не закончили, – сказал Стайлз и по наитию схватил Дерека за руку.

У того была широкая теплая ладонь, и когда Стайлз приложил к ней свою, Дерек машинально сжал пальцы. Для этого ему пришлось слегка наклониться, их лица оказались ближе, и это было явной ошибкой, потому что теперь Стайлз мог почти вплотную рассмотреть эту восхитительную щетину.

\- Ты не говорил, что надо будет держаться за руки, – заметил Дерек, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы.

Отводить руку он однако же не спешил.

\- Молчи и смотри на меня, – приказал Стайлз. – Две минуты, ладно?

Дерек вздохнул, но послушался. Сперва пялиться друг другу в глаза было жутко неловко: вежливость и Кодекс Братана подобного не одобряли. Но через минуту оба расслабились, и неловкость улетучилась. Стайлз провел подушечкой большого пальца по пальцу Дерека, и, когда Дерек промолчал, повторил движение снова. И снова, и снова – ровно, как метроном. У Дерека даже глаза были какого-то неопределенного цвета, точнее, в них смешивалась целая палитра цветов. Технически говоря, такой оттенок можно было назвать ореховым, но Стайлзу приходило на ум словечко «незаконный». Золотистый вокруг зрачка, дальше цвет превращался в голубой с зелеными крапинками и темнел к краю радужки. Просто возмутительный цвет – как и все остальное в Дереке.

А еще от него хорошо пахло, в чем Стайлз никогда бы не признался. И ритм дыхания у него был успокаивающий. И всякий раз, когда он моргал, длинные ресницы едва не касались скул, и весь он был, как картина, и…

И тут кто-то постучал в дверь, очень мудро ее не открывая, и крикнул, что все готово к съемкам.

Стайлз моргнул, на секунду удивившись, причем тут какие-то съемки, потом сообразил, что только что на полном серьезе утонул в чьих-то глазах, и тут же об этом забыл.

\- Э, минуту! – крикнул он в ответ.

Дерек не отпрянул даже при мысли, что кто-то может ввалиться в гримерную и застать их в таком виде, держащимися за руки. Правда, он поднялся, потянув тем самым Стайлза за собой.

\- Ну, – кашлянул Дерек, – ты эксперт. Что еще нам надо сделать, чтобы окончательно зацементировать нашу глубочайшую связь? А то ведь сейчас идти вниз и принимать всякие компрометирующие позы перед камерой. Мне тебя, черт подери, обнять или что?

\- Отличная идея, – Стайлз шагнул вплотную, обхватил Дерека за пояс, прижался к нему, положил ему подбородок на плечо и испустил преувеличенно довольный вздох.

Вообще-то, это было шуткой, но Дерек… Дерек приобнял его за плечи, сперва нерешительно, затем крепче, и когда он выдохнул Стайлзу в шею, тот, будучи не в силах сопротивляться, закрыл глаза и долгую блаженную секунду просто наслаждался.

Кажется, его идея сработала чересчур хорошо. Кажется, он действительно влюбился.

 

**Примечания автора:**

Техника с применением долгого зрительного контакта настоящая. Ознакомиться с ней можно [здесь](http://www.bbc.co.uk/science/hottopics/love/flirting.shtml).

Что касается Дерека и пони, во всем виновата [Daunt](http://daunt.tumblr.com/) . А еще она нарисовала часть съемочной группы в виде [лошадей](http://daunt.tumblr.com/post/49008511080/i-was-working-on-real-work-stuff-last-night-and).

 

ГЛАВА 3

 

\- Но что именно она сказала? – Лидия подозрительно сильно хлопнула по буфету. – И дословно, Стайлз. Не мямли, твой третьесортный пересказ мне ничего не говорит.

Скривившись, Стайлз насыпал себе еще шоколадного сухого завтрака. Ему нужны были силы, чтобы выкарабкаться из этого допроса живым.

\- Я не записывал ее замечания. Понимаешь, не имею привычки таскать с собой диктофон.

Лидия явственно рыкнула: налицо слишком тесное общение с этим гламурным подонком Джексоном. Кстати, вышеупомянутый сидел за столом и занимался ничегонеделанием (если не считать хихиканье за дело), пока Лидия готовила ему пасту. Подонок он подонок и есть.

\- Убила бы тебя, – Лидия махнула в сторону Стайлза деревянной ложкой. – И ни один судья меня бы не обвинил.

\- Господи, ладно, она сказала что-то типа «Поздравляю, Дерек, ты не уволен и даже оказался соблазнительнее, чем мы думали. Позвони родителям, поблагодари за удачные гены». И, кажется, помощник фотографа добавил: «Воистину так». А потом я показал «зет», потому что ситуация явно напрашивалась.

\- Иногда я жалею, что с тобой знаком, – услужливо добавил Джексон.

\- Взаимно, придурок, – откликнулся Стайлз.

На этот раз Лидия погрозила ему ножом, так что Стайлз благоразумно отшатнулся, хотя она стояла на другой стороне кухни, метрах в трех.

\- Я хочу знать, что Люси сказала о тебе.

\- Ну, она сказала: «Стайлз, ты отлично потрудился, а еще ты красавчик, и я прямо сейчас предлагаю тебе долгосрочный контракт. А если ты не согласишься и дальше сниматься с Дереком, я разрыдаюсь, а потом найму банду головорезов, чтобы они похитили тебя и вернули в мои объятия». Затем она вроде бы прослезилась, но это, наверное, при мысли о найме банды головорезов. Мне кажется, она прежде никогда такого не делала, и это мечта всей ее жизни.

\- Ну и фигня, – заметил Джексон.

Лидия даже хмуриться не стала. Просто шагнула к столу, перегнулась через него, ухватила Стайлза за воротник и рванула так, что Стайлз, врезавшись животом в край столешницы, чуть не задохнулся.

\- Стайлз, – произнесла она тихо и смертельно серьезно. – Если бы я хотела комедию, так бы и попросила. Говори. Что. Она. Сказала.

\- Я только что рассказал! – запротестовал Стайлз.

Кое-как освободившись, он плюхнулся обратно на стул.

\- Так и быть, возможно, я преувеличил. Но она сказала, что у меня отлично получилось, и чтобы я пришел завтра подписать контракт. Все в норме, ясно? Это была одна из лучших твоих идей. Ты не хочешь знать, что она сказала про тебя?

Увиливание от ответа, хоть и топорное, тем не менее сработало. Сама того, наверное, не осознавая, Лидия перекинула волосы через плечо и повернулась в полуанфас. Это была ее «я-заслужила-комплимент-и-знаю-это»-поза.

\- Люси никогда не предлагает контракт в первый же день, – категорично заявил Джексон, не дав Лидии насладиться привычной уже похвалой. – Никогда. Даже мне. Ты ослышался.

Стайлз, пожав плечами, выскреб остатки завтрака и поднял тарелку, чтобы выпить пропитанное шоколадом молоко.

\- По-моему, она просто вне себя от радости, что нашла человека, который может работать с Дереком и не заполучить ПТСР.

\- Он психопат, – фыркнул Джексон.

\- Я бы не стала торопиться с выводами, – обронила Лидия, но тоже наморщила нос.

Потом она потянулась к Стайлзу, и тот почти приготовился обратиться в бегство, но Лидия просто накрыла его ладонь своей. На лице ее появилось озабоченное выражение.

\- Ты уверен насчет него? Если бы я знала, что Дерек там все еще работает, я бы тебя туда не отправила. Помощница Люси клялась, что Дерек вот-вот вылетит. Я думала, они найдут тебе кого-нибудь нового, кого-нибудь, с кем бы ты поладил.

Засмеявшись, Стайлз поднялся отнести тарелку в посудомойку.

\- Мы с Дереком уже поладили. Он классный.

\- Он мудак, – поправил Джексон.

\- Кто бы говорил, – отбрил Стайлз, с трудом удержавшись от повторения «зет». Такое мощное оружие нельзя было использовать слишком часто, а на сегодня он запас уже исчерпал. Может, даже на год вперед. Лидия все еще смотрела встревоженно, и Стайлз обнял ее. Лидия прильнула к нему, он вдохнул аромат ее волос.

\- Знаешь, все прошло замечательно. Я спас его карьеру, и теперь он мне по-крупному должен. И я уже упоминал, что он горячее солнца?

\- Я слышал, он снимался в снаффах, – вставил Джексон. – Ну, где человека и волка бросают в одну клетку, и один затрахивает другого до смерти. Угадай с двух раз, кто кого.

\- Такие фильмы ненастоящие, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Тебя снова на Snopes.com отправить? Или эта страница у тебя в закладках, чтобы было на что подрочить?

Джексон оскалился, но эта гримаса давным-давно перестала производить на Стайлза впечатление. Особенно с тех пор, как он зашел в гостиную и увидел, как Джексон красит Лидии ногти на ногах.

\- Но она правда хочет заключить с тобой долгосрочный контракт? – уточнила Лидия, пропустив всю дискуссию мимо ушей, будто слушать такие вещи было ниже ее достоинства. – Может, мне пойти с тобой? Взглянуть на документы? А если Дерек решит, что получил то, что хотел, и перестанет изображать невинную овечку? Ты подумал, что тебе там ближайшие несколько лет работать?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Я уверен, что он не притворялся. Да и невинной овечкой я бы его не назвал. Но если хочешь, сходим вместе. Люси сказала, что снимки как раз будут готовы.

\- Тогда я точно пойду, – теперь это был приказ, а не просьба. – И все-таки мне кажется, что у тебя стокгольмский синдром.

\- Может, у меня просто слабость к красивым задницам, – возразил Стайлз и ретировался в свою спальню, потому что и впрямь испытывал вышеуказанную слабость, а у Дерека именно такая задница и была.

И сегодня Стайлз провел очень долгий день, усиленно пытаясь о ней не думать.

В уединении собственной комнаты, с включенной музыкой – частично, чтобы его не услышали оборотни, частично, чтобы самому не слышать Скотта и Эллисон за стеной – Стайлз сбросил контроль вместе с одеждой. Отодвинув одеяло, он упал на простыни. Несмотря на усталость, спать он не собирался: жаркие мурашки, весь день бегающие вдоль позвоночника, трудно было игнорировать. У Стайлза были планы. В основном, эти планы включали подрочить и подумать о Дереке.

В самой фотосессии не было ничего особенно сексуального – много яркого света да люди, которые распоряжались им, как хотели, и заставляли принимать жутко неудобные позы. И в то же время сессия все-таки была сексуальной, более чем сексуальной. Из-за кожи Дерека под его ладонями, когда они оба ждали, пока фотограф сделает снимок. Из-за горла Дерека, в которое он зарылся лицом, и рук на бедрах, и языка, пробующего родинки на челюсти, и остроумных замечаний, которые Дерек шептал Стайлзу на ухо, пока тот не расхохотался, заставив фотографа посмотреть на них, как на пришельцев.

Дерек тоже ухмылялся и выглядел очень довольным собой. На лице его было выражение, которое Стайлз не мог забыть – морщинки в уголках глаз и забавные передние зубы. Такое лицо хотелось увидеть снова – и далеко не один раз.

Возможно, это было убого – кончать в собственный кулак, думая о ладонях Дерека и его улыбке. Но если Стайлз повторил это через час, пыхтя в подушку и представляя куда менее невинные вещи, что ж, никто не обязан был об этом знать.

Все было под контролем.

 

+++

 

Весь контроль полетел к чертям.

\- Поверить не могу, – сказала Лидия.

Она стояла рядом со Стайлзом за спинкой кресла Люси – так, чтобы обоим были видны снимки на мониторе.

\- Никогда не видела у него такого лица.

В кои-то веки она говорила не о Стайлзе, хотя тому и нравилось думать, что его лицо – образец выразительности.

\- Я даже не представляла, что он вообще способен такое изобразить, – согласилась Люси.

Голос ее звучал до неприличия самодовольно, хотя, по мнению Стайлза, гордиться тут следовало ему, а не ей. Это он, склонившись над плечом Дерека, обвивал рукой его голую грудь и шептал ему жуткую банальность на ухо. Из-за него Дерек повернул голову именно так, из-за него Дерек почти улыбался. И уж конечно тогда он не знал, насколько прекрасным окажется снимок, каким мягким будет выражение лица Дерека, какой хрупкой будет выглядеть рука Стайлза на фоне широкой груди, прямо над сердцем.

\- Погоди, ты еще остальных не видела, – сказала Люси практически торжествующе и нажала клавишу.

Следующая фотография изображала реакцию Дерека на услышанное, и… Что ж, сам снимок мастерски запечатлел Стайлза в движении, а руки Дерека были вытянуты, словно он только что оттолкнул Стайлза от себя. Техники установили лампу за фальшивым окном, и на пол ложились теплые желтые квадраты – словно от утреннего солнца. Еще на полу лежал галстук, а простыни на кровати были смяты. Костюмы проясняли сюжет окончательно: Стайлз собирался на работу, Дерек, все еще одетый в пижамные штаны, убеждал его остаться. Когда Дерек толкнул Стайлза на постель, тот расслабленно упал на простыни.

После этого шла целая серия фотографий. Дерек, последовав за Стайлзом, вжимает его в матрас; их руки гладят друг друга; Дерек целует Стайлза в подбородок, стараясь не смазать грим. Стайлз прежде даже не понимал, как сильно тогда запрокинул голову, обнажая горло и выражая предложение, которое Дерек не принял. По человеческим стандартам это нельзя было назвать даже легкой эротикой, но для волка такое, вероятно, выглядело едва ли не развратом.

Была фотография, где они прижимались друг к другу, словно бы делясь дыханием в движении, которое так и не стало настоящим поцелуем. Их ноги были переплетены, и Дерек улыбался, потому что Стайлз только что сказал, что, если им удастся убедить кого-нибудь притащить побольше пиццы и приставку, можно будет больше никогда не вставать. Потом они немного поспорили о разнице в своем мировоззрении на топпинги, и фотограф запечатлел и это – как Дерек позволил Стайлзу опрокинуть себя на спину, и Стайлз опирался коленом между разведенных ног Дерека, причем это даже близко не выглядело попыткой удержать равновесие.

Был целый ряд снимков, где Дерек расстегивал на Стайлзе рубашку, медленно, покусывая ему кожу на подбородке, и Стайлз закрывал глаза, и ресницы казались очень темными на фоне светлой кожи. Снимков было так много, что, если бы Люси прощелкала их быстро, получился бы целый фильм. Пальцы Дерека на пуговицах, опущенная голова, поцелуи на открывающейся коже, губы на соске, руки, забирающиеся под ткань. Глядя на фотографии, Стайлз заново пережил касания призрачных пальцев на пояснице.

Все было плохо.

Честно говоря, если снимки хоть что-то значили, Дерек, похоже, был в таком же бедственном положении. Если уж призрак улыбки заставил Лидию и Люси предположить, что Дерека похитили и заменили двойником пришельцы, то что для них могла значить настоящая улыбка? Что могла означать фотография, где Дерек наполовину стянул со Стайлза рубашку, зафиксировав ему руки, и вжимался лицом ему в грудь? Что значили последние фотографии, где они лежали в кровати, грудь к спине, и Дерек, вместо того чтобы возражать, только вздохнул и закрыл глаза, когда Стайлз прижался губами к его затылку?

Лидия, судя по выражению ее лица, когда она все-таки оторвалась от экрана, тоже понятия не имела, что это все может значить. Но она сказала Люси:

\- Думаю, ты должна платить ему больше, чем указано в контракте.

Люси, застонав, начала спорить, но без особого пыла.

 

+++

 

Когда они вернулись домой, журнал лежал на столе вместе с остальной почтой.

Сперва Стайлз даже не понял, что это, и открыл простой коричневый конверт, попутно болтая со Скоттом, явившимся домой на обед. Рассказывая, как искусно Лидия ведет переговоры и какую прибавку к зарплате она ему обеспечила, Стайлз наполовину вытащил содержимое конверта. В первую секунду он все еще ничего не понимал. Потом вытряхнул конверт на стол.

Внизу лежал последний выпуск «Маркт», авторский экземпляр прямиком из издательства. Сверху – простая карточка с надписью элегантным курсивом: _«Стайлз, очень впечатлены твоей работой, в этом месяце будут несколько крупных сессий. Позвони»._ И роспись главного редактора, который завербовал его для той первой сессии.

Разумеется, звонить Стайлз не собирался. Отбросив карточку, он посмотрел на обложку журнала: улыбающийся оборотень небрежно опирался плечом на полуголого человека. Человек стоял, отвернувшись от камеры, склонив голову; всю его спину от поясницы до затылка испещряли яркие засосы и следы укусов. Все это образовывало, черт побери, узор – нечто вроде стрелы вдоль позвоночника и на лопатках.

Раньше Стайлз думал, что подобное делается гримом. В конце концов, его в этом убеждали, и он верил, пока не прочувствовал правду на собственной шкуре. Но, быть может, этому парню нравилось. Многим нравилось, вне зависимости от того, увлекались ли они волками. Точно сказать по фото было трудно.

\- Стайлз, – Скотт вдруг оказался у его локтя, и Стайлз понял, что слишком долго молчал, и что другие наверняка заметили, что ему прислали. – Может, не стоит тебе сейчас это смотреть? Если потом захочешь что-нибудь вырезать, я подержу его у себя. Просто мне кажется…

\- Все нормально, – ответил Стайлз.

Он глянул на содержание и открыл нужную страницу.

Эти фотографии отличались от тех, что они недавно смотрели в студии «Мэйтид», как день и ночь.

\- Я ведь пережил ту сессию. Картинки хуже не сделают.

Он, однако, ошибался. В реальности был яркий свет и надменный голос в ухе; ему было неудобно, неловко и холодно, немели руки. В этом не было ничего сексуального, только изысканность черного и белого на страницах и четкие кричащие линии. Его лицо ни разу не показали, и это было благословением и проклятием одновременно. Никто не смог бы легко узнать его на фото (что стало бы кошмаром), но в то же время так, без лица, он выглядел… мясом. Больше чьей-то вещью, чем человеком. Так оно, наверное, и было тогда, когда он понял, что окружен хищниками, и бежать некуда.

Не то чтобы они причиняли ему боль или принуждали, но ведь им и не пришлось, верно? Просто вся ситуация была такой угрожающей, что он соглашался сам, неуверенным голосом, абсолютно на все. Ситуация из тех, о которых отец предупреждал его еще в начальной школе. Однако когда пришло время постоять за себя, Стайлз прогнулся.

Второй параграф короткой статьи начинался так: _«Идеальный партнер будет похож на жертву, он подчинится звериным инстинктам волка. И собственное его побуждение сражаться или бежать сменится желанием совокупляться. Само собой, он, возможно, вынудит вас доказать свою власть, продемонстрировать, что вы достойны прижать его к земле, оставить на нем свою метку…»_

Стайлз захлопнул журнал и молча сунул его Скотту. А потом и сам очутился в руках друга, чувствуя, как Лидия подходит сзади и обнимает его за плечи.

\- Простите, – пробормотал Стайлз, выдыхая Скотту в шею. Он чувствовал себя не столько разбитым, сколько колоссально, неописуемо глупым. Каким же надо быть дураком, чтобы вообще на такое пойти. – Надо было слушать вас. Вы были на миллион процентов правы.

Скотт низко заворчал и потерся щекой о волосы Стайлза – так он делал со времен первого года в старшей школе, когда получил укус.

\- Не извиняйся, – мягко сказал он. – Не смей винить себя.

Лидия вжалась лицом Стайлзу в спину. Она наверняка полностью испортила тщательно наложенный макияж, но только стиснула его немного крепче и не отпускала.

\- Передай Дереку Хейлу, – сказала она, – если он тебя обидит, я оторву ему руки.

Уткнувшись лбом в плечо Скотта, Стайлз рассмеялся невесело и, быть может, немного истерично. Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил слабую улыбку Дерека, и как легко тот позволил себя обнять, и как ладонь Дерека скользнула по местам, где начинали наливаться синяки, вытягивая боль.

Стайлз очень сомневался, что с Дереком будут какие-то проблемы.

 

ГЛАВА 4

 

Стайлз медленно вдавливал скользкие пальцы глубже, сильнее, и Дерек, застонав, заерзал под ним, словно не мог решить, двигаться ли навстречу Стайлзу, прося большего, или вжиматься в простыни, уходя от давления.

\- Вот так, – пробормотал Стайлз, меняя положение в поисках более удобного угла. – Вот. Полегче. Дыши.

Дерек выдохнул так, будто до этого вообще забыл, что ему нужен воздух. Последующий вдох прозвучал с явным усилием.

\- Господи, что ты со мной делаешь?

Продолжая осторожно мять большими пальцами напряженные мышцы на пояснице Дерека, Стайлз хмыкнул:

\- Ой, прости, мне перестать?

Ответ трудно было разобрать, однако Стайлз предпочел интерпретировать его как «нет».

\- Я знаю про ваши волшебные способности исцеляться и все такое, – продолжал он, разминая Дереку спину, – но даже у оборотней нет иммунитета против напряжения.

Дерек фыркнул в матрас, пальцы впивались в простыню так, словно вот-вот готовы были превратиться в когти.

\- Весь этот стресс из-за тебя, – сказал он.

\- Вполне возможно, – легко согласился Стайлз. – Если хочешь, могу потом как-нибудь показать парочку упражнений на растяжку. Следующую сессию можно будет сделать на тему йоги. В обтягивающих штанах ты будешь неотразим.

\- Ненавижу тебя, – пробурчал Дерек, но прозвучало это скорее как «Еще, пожалуйста», так что Стайлз взялся за массаж с двойным усердием.

Звук, который издал при этом Дерек, в равной мере наводил на мысли об экстазе и агонии. Стайлзу хотелось разобрать его на части, вытянуть из него каждый отчаянный умоляющий стон, а потом сложить обратно и начать заново.

В данный момент идея была не блестящей – с учетом суетящейся вокруг команды. Фотограф Синди снимала крупным планом: у нее был пунктик на руках Стайлза – а Люси и новый оператор работали чуть дальше.

Видеосъемка несколько нервировала обоих. Стайлз и в хорошие дни ощущал неловкость, а при виде камеры неловкость эта увеличивалась в разы. Дерек становился тише и угрюмее – и гораздо напряженнее, если состояние его спины о чем-то говорило – каждый раз, когда камера оказывалась неподалеку. На видео снимали только закадровые сцены, предназначающиеся для сайта, так что ни Стайлзу, ни Дереку не приходилось говорить или делать что-то непривычное. Но первые такие съемки, случившиеся на прошлой неделе, прошли в непривычной тишине. Дерек ни разу не улыбнулся, а когда все закончилось, покинул студию со всей возможной скоростью.

Это отчасти и было причиной того, почему Стайлз сидел сейчас на Дереке, стараясь прижимать его к постели если не силой воли, так хотя бы собственным весом. Ему больше нравилось, когда Дерек задерживался и закидывал руку ему на плечо, когда они уходили из студии вместе. Не то чтобы Стайлз об этом задумывался. В деталях.

\- Ладно, мальчики, теперь попробуем погорячее, – Синди присела на корточки с камерой наготове, готовясь делать более интимные кадры.

Стайлз был готов к этому, даже более чем, и хотя они отсняли только шесть сессий, он уже знал практически каждый дюйм Дерекова тела, и всегда был готов увидеть больше – лишь бы разрешили. Он скользнул ладонями вдоль рук Дерека, переплел с ним пальцы, растянулся на его намасленной спине, поцеловал в шею, в ухо. Дерек вывернул шею, будто хотел встретить губы Стайлза, но не мог дотянуться, однако не так уж он и старался, так что Стайлз просто прижался щекой к его волосам. Когда Дерек сбросил его, он поддался легко. Нависнув над ним, Дерек изобразил еще один почти-поцелуй, Стайлз потянулся к его губам, но Дерек надавил ладонью ему на грудь, и он снова потерпел неудачу.

Это напрягало, но далеко не так, как когда Синди объявила о завершении съемок, и пришлось разом все прекратить.

Дерек легким гибким движением скатился с кровати, набросил халат и явно намеревался, как и в прошлый раз, в кратчайшие сроки оказаться как можно дальше от оператора.

\- Значит, вот так? – обратился Стайлз по большей части к потолку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, каким использованным я сейчас себя чувствую.

Отличный вид стропил сменился нахмуренным лицом Дерека.

\- Ну прости, мне сбегать к банкомату и оставить тебе чек на тумбочке или что?

\- Ты ужасен, – сообщил Стайлз. – Ты даже встать мне не помог. Кто из нас тут хрупкий человек? Разве тебе не положено инстинктивно меня оберегать?

\- Оберегаю я только тех, кто мне нравится, – ухмыльнулся Дерек, пожав плечами.

Но взял Стайлза за руку теплыми пальцами и на удивление осторожно поставил на ноги.

Они все еще стояли, держась за руки, когда из-за спины Дерека выступила Люси.

\- Мне надо поговорить с вами обоими наверху.

Кашлянув, Стайлз отпустил руку Дерека, но Дерек был так занят подозрительным разглядыванием Люси, что даже не обратил внимания. Люси в свою очередь пропустила его взгляд, потому что задумчиво смотрела на Стайлза, да так, что стало ясно: пусть Дерек и не замечал его интереса, Люси очень даже заметила.

\- В чем мы провинились на этот раз? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь вытереть массажное масло с ладоней о штаны.

\- Одевайтесь – и наверх, – повторила Люси. – Все займет максимум десять минут.

 

+++

 

На самом деле разговор длился около часа. А все потому, что в отношении контрактов Дерек оказался еще более щепетилен, чем Лидия.

Люси начала издалека. Говорила о технологиях, всемирной паутине и будущем, о том, сколько писем от фанатов они оба получают (много) и сколько просмотров уже набрало их первое видео (пугающе много), и сколько денег они заработают, если попробуют кое-что новое.

\- Что-то новое в смысле откровенное видео, – сказал Дерек с каменным лицом.

После этого Люси перестала общаться намеками.

Не то чтобы Стайлз в этом нуждался. Он готов был поставить свою подпись в ту же секунду, как Люси предложила ему заоблачную сумму за то, чтобы он занялся с Дереком сексом. Тот факт, что весь процесс запишут на радость незнакомцам, и рядом не стоял с перспективой проделать с Дереком хоть часть тех вещей, о которых Стайлз мечтал. И он был в достаточной мере эксгибиционистом, чтобы мысль об аудитории только добавляла огня. Плюс стоящая за всем этим история, и что журнал продвигает их как пару, и что все зрители подумают, будто Дерек принадлежит ему…

Что ж. Соблазнить Стайлза было легко.

Дерек, напротив, поглядел на Стайлза с сомнением (самооценка последнего серьезно пошатнулась) и разразился градом уточнений. Большая часть их касалась, как будто, необходимости очень медленного темпа и предоставления Стайлзу возможности пойти на попятную чуть ли не каждые пять минут.

\- Стой, ты не хочешь, что ли? – спросил Стайлз, так перегнувшись через подлокотник, словно собирался посмотреть Дереку в душу. – В смысле, я знаю, что у нас вроде как сделка, но если ты не хочешь…

\- Я этого не говорил, – возразил Дерек, однако и особого желания в нем видно не было. – Но ты такого никогда не делал, и…

\- Господи боже, а ты делал? - перебил Стайлз и наклонился так, что свалился со стула и вынужден был забираться обратно. – А в сети есть? А посмотреть можно? Божечки, лучший день в моей жизни!

Впрочем, Дерек не спешил протягивать ему визитку с адресом своего порно. Он просто хмуро глянул на Стайлза, как на распоследнего идиота. Потом сгреб его за грудки, сдернул со стула и потащил к дверям.

\- Нам надо переговорить наедине, – бросил он через плечо и, не успела Люси и рот открыть, захлопнул дверь.

\- Ладно, твоя грубая сила меня возбуждает, но это моя любимая рубашка, – сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек дотащил его до конца коридора и явно вознамерился продолжить на лестнице.

\- У тебя все рубашки любимые, – проворчал Дерек, но разжал пальцы и подтолкнул Стайлза к кирпичной стене с явным посылом тут и оставаться.

\- Эй, если тебе захотелось меня раздеть, можно было просто попросить, – пошутил Стайлз, одергивая рубашку.

Дерек не засмеялся. Смерив Стайлза долгим взглядом, он, наконец, произнес:

\- Правда?

И Стайлз не был уверен, что ему ответили шуткой на шутку.

\- Правда, – серьезно сказал Стайлз, пытаясь застать Дерека врасплох. – По-моему, остался только один вопрос. Хочешь ли раздеться ты.

\- А кто бы ни хотел? – тон вышел напряженным, словно Дерек намеревался съязвить, а получился честный ответ. – Не отвечай, это был не вопрос. Ты точно уверен, что готов на это? Ты понимаешь, во что ввязываешься?

\- Я тебе доверяю, – ответил Стайлз. Сказать это оказалось легче, чем он думал. – И я тебя хочу. На самом деле я хочу от тебя гораздо большего, но и так сойдет. Я приму. Я все приму, лишь бы от тебя.

\- Это не… – Дерек запнулся, раздраженно фыркнув. – То есть, ты хочешь со мной встречаться?

Произнес он так, будто само это понятие было для него чем-то инопланетным.

\- Да? – осторожно ответил Стайлз, гадая, есть ли в вопросе какой-то подвох, и не путал ли он неумышленно Дерека все это время. Потом он сообразил, что из-за такой интонации Дерек может подумать, что Стайлз и сам не уверен, чего хочет, так что поспешно добавил: – Да.

На этот раз тон вышел отчаянным.

\- И в то же время ты хочешь сниматься со мной в порно, – сказал Дерек вопросительно.

\- Ну, да, – теперь, когда это прозвучало вслух, выглядело все как-то глупо. – В смысле, я, ты и порно в любом случае классное сочетание, можно даже без камер. Но если я вдобавок могу и деньги получать, чтобы оплатить учебу, это серьезный бонус.

Застонав, Дерек отвернулся и потер лоб. Когда он снова посмотрел на Стайлза, лицо его было решительным.

\- В твоем контракте пропишут все положения, которые я сочту нужными, – сказал он.

Стайлз с трудом удержался от порыва исполнить победный танец. Он не хотел, чтобы Дерек, увидев это, сменил свое мнение насчет секса.

\- Значит, мы в деле? – уточнил он, просто чтобы удостовериться.

\- Да, – мрачно сказал Дерек.

\- «Да» насчет порно или «да» насчет встречаться?

\- На оба пункта, – ответил Дерек и потащил его обратно в офис, на этот раз за руку. – Но перед тем как встречаться, мы займемся сексом. Наоборот у меня не очень-то получается.

\- Ты фрик, – сказал Стайлз, что прозвучало неуютно близко к признанию в любви.

 

 

ГЛАВА 5

 

[Секунда буферизации, затем появляется логотип и слово «Мэйтид» шрифтом гротеск. Снова слишком длинная секунда правовых уведомлений, возрастных ограничений, копирайтов и всего прочего – блоком в одной рамке. И, наконец, начало собственно видео: Стайлз и Дерек вместе на кожаном диване в гостиной. Стайлз выглядит расслабленным: сидит, развалившись на подушках, одна рука на подлокотнике, другая закинута на спинку дивана. Одет он в потертую футболку и свободные шорты, будто бы заскочил сюда по пути на пляж. Дерек сидит достаточно близко, чтобы соприкасаться с ним коленями, спиной опирается на его вытянутую руку. Стайлз легонько прижимает пальцы к его плечу. На Дереке джинсы и рубашка с глубоким треугольным вырезом. В отличие от Стайлза, он явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке: спина прямая, челюсти сжаты. Он поглядывает на Стайлза, словно бы ища поддержки, и Стайлз едва заметно ему улыбается.

\- Итак, Стайлз, – говорит женский голос за кадром. После короткой паузы Стайлз вскидывает глаза и в то же время склоняет голову набок, глядя вопросительно. – Такие съемки для тебя в новинку, правильно?

Стайлз кивает.

\- Ага.

Пальцы его беспокойно шевелятся, он кладет ладонь на загривок Дерека. Дерек тянется навстречу прикосновению, жмурится, потом вспоминает, что на него смотрят, и распахивает глаза. Радужки вспыхивают голубым, словно присутствие камер и секундная потеря контроля его раздражают.

\- Раньше мы ограничивались фотографиями и парочкой закадровых сцен, так что это будет… ну, вы знаете. Новый опыт.

\- Ты нервничаешь?

\- Разве что чуть-чуть, – признается Стайлз. – Я всегда был неловким. Неуклюжим. Не секси. На фотках это сглаживается, так что я наловчился маскироваться. А сейчас мне грозит великое разоблачение, – он смеется сам себе, хотя Дерек хмурится.

\- Наши читатели вас любят, – говорит женщина. – Я уверена, что, став зрителями, они воспылают еще большим энтузиазмом. А все-таки, ты волнуешься? Вам предстоит гораздо большее, чем на фотосессиях.

\- Как раз это меня ни капли не волнует, – уверенно отвечает Стайлз.

Он обнимает Дерека за плечи и тянет к себе. Дерек поддается охотно, привычным движением.

\- Дерек обо мне заботится. Он уж постарается, чтобы я выглядел не совсем безнадежным.

\- Ты и так не безнадежный, – ворчит Дерек.

Ворчит тихо – слова эти явно предназначены для Стайлза, а не для камер, хоть микрофоны все равно их улавливают. Он наклоняется к Стайлзу, утыкается носом ему под подбородок, прижимается губами к его горлу и дышит. Стайлз покорно запрокидывает голову, давая Дереку лучший доступ, и чуть обмякает. Вздыхает. Дерек вжимается сильнее, ныряет Стайлзу под руку, двигает обоих так, что теперь они практически лицом к лицу. Дерек опрокидывает Стайлза на подушки. Их босые ноги переплетены. Дерек покусывает Стайлза за шею, ладони его ныряют Стайлзу под рубашку, обхватывают за пояс.

\- Да, вот так, – говорит женщина. – Дерек, а теперь…

Дерек с рыком отрывается от горла Стайлза ровно настолько, чтобы метнуть на нее убийственный взгляд.

\- Замолчи, – глухо приказывает он, уже возбужденный и злой одновременно. – Нам не нужны указания.

Стайлз, явно не впечатленный грозностью тона и тем, как Дерек по-хозяйски нависает над ним, смеется.

\- Типичный парень, а? Указаний не слушает, инструкций не читает…

\- А что, к тебе прилагается инструкция? – Дерек поворачивается обратно к Стайлзу, и его будто на другой канал переключают. Вся агрессивность исчезает без следа, на губах играет усмешка. – Эту я бы точно почитал. Может, там сказано, как тебя заткнуть, наконец.

Стайлз со смехом обвивает руки вокруг предплечий Дерека, льнет к нему слегка преувеличенно.

– Вообще-то, могу поделиться парочкой способов, – говорит он.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Порно и пошлость не синонимы, – он щипает Стайлза за кончик носа, словно утихомиривая разбушевавшегося щенка. – Оно не должно быть банальным.

\- Зато должно быть горячим, – бормочет Стайлз Дереку в челюсть.

Его ладони скользят по плечам Дерека, спускаются на грудь, проводят по бокам и ниже, к бедрам – одним плавным долгим движением.

\- Можно это снять? Тогда в помещении сразу станет в миллион раз горячее.

Он подергивает Дерека за край футболки, и ткань натягивается у того на плечах, демонстрируя впечатляющие мышцы спины.

Дерек дает согласие, наклоняя голову и вытягивая руки. Но над головой он их не поднимает, так что Стайлзу не приходится выпрямляться, чтобы достать. Но вот вытянуться, чтобы стащить футболку Дереку через руки, ему приходится, и выгнуть спину тоже, и прижаться к груди Дерека, и снова подставить горло. Ткань секунду сопротивляется, запутавшись на пальцах – это выглядит намеренной заминкой – и когда Стайлз отбрасывает футболку и снова ложится, глаза его прикрыты и губы надменно изогнуты.

\- Не думай, что я не заметил, – говорит он.

Он трогает обнаженную кожу Дерека, пробегает по ней пальцами – будто впервые.

Дерек позволяет ему, двигается ближе, тянет воротник рубашки Стайлза, лижет, сосет и прикусывает кожу на ключице.

\- Стайлз, почему бы тебе это не снять? – предлагает голос за кадром, и Дерек рычит по-настоящему.

Пальцы на воротнике сжимаются в кулак, вторая рука делает то же самое у Стайлза на боку, словно Дерек хочет удержать рубашку на Стайлзе силой.

\- Боже, ребята, вы так себя ведете, будто я настолько безнадежен в сексе, что даже не знаю, как это делается, – жалуется Стайлз, отправляя камере острую улыбку.

Потом он берет Дерека за щеки и заставляет его отвернуться от объектива.

\- Полегче, Куджо, – говорит он, ни капли не беспокоясь насчет горящих глаз и выражения ярости на лице. – Медленно и постепенно, помнишь? Я могу остаться одетым. Надо же мне сохранять интригу, верно? А то если покажут меня всего целиком за раз, зрители упадут в обморок. Не забывай, что мы работаем в сфере обслуживания.

Хватка Дерека мало-помалу ослабевает, и долгую секунду он просто смотрит на Стайлза, словно не знает, что делать дальше.

Это не укрывается от Стайлза: он гладит Дереку шею, что не должно быть расслабляющим для волка, но, парадоксально, помогает. Дерек кладет раскрытые ладони Стайлзу на грудь, его защитная поза уже не такая напряженная.

\- Знаешь, на фотосессиях ты успел потрогать меня везде, – замечает Стайлз, и движения его рук на лице, шее и плечах Дерека иначе как «ласки» не назовешь. – Помнишь наш второй раз, когда фотограф два часа пытался решить, куда именно поставить твои руки?

Дерек, наконец, улыбается, а потом и посмеивается, устраивается у Стайлза между ног, избавляя его от части своего веса. Ему приходится тянуться, чтобы прижаться губами к подбородку Стайлза, но поза кажется удобной, привычной. Дерек скользит ладонью по плечу Стайлза, обнимает чуть сильнее.

\- Такой опыт не забывается, – отвечает он.

\- Капельку выше, Дерек, пожалуйста, это ведь не трудно, – пищит Стайлз с жутким акцентом. – А теперь на миллиметр ниже, будьте так добры. Нет, совсем не годится! Стайлз, повернитесь. Может, на ягодицы? Это будет так экспрессивно! Мы разобьем стереотипы! Кто-нибудь, принесите суспензорий!

\- Прошу, хватит, – Дерек со стоном зарывается лицом Стайлзу в шею.

Стайлз гладит его по волосам.

\- Ты трогал меня почти везде, – говорит он Дереку на ухо, и голос его снова низкий, даже глубже, чем раньше, глубже и тише. – Но только почти.

Дерек снова стонет, но на этот раз с совершенно другим чувством. Он трется о Стайлза, единственный раз толкается бедрами.

\- Стайлз, – бормочет он так тихо, что микрофоны еле могут воспринять.

\- Ты знаешь, где ты меня еще не трогал? – продолжает Стайлз, игнорируя неприкрытую мольбу.

Рука Дерека немного сдвигается, нерешительно, и затем – когда Стайлз улыбается – смелее. Рука скользит по груди и животу Стайлза, вжимается между их телами, задирает на Стайлзе рубашку. Опускается ниже, ныряет за пояс шорт и сдавливает эрекцию, которая становится все очевиднее. Проводит дважды, снова поднимается, чтобы расстегнуть шорты. Под шортами белье – яркие красные трусы, и Дерек неторопливо гладит и их.

\- Ммм, да, тут, – цепляясь за его плечи, Стайлз вскидывает бедра. – Хотя и не то, чего я ждал.

Рука в шортах Стайлза застывает, но остается на месте. Дерек смотрит пристально, словно силясь разгадать загадку. Глаза его обшаривают тело Стайлза, будто там должен быть какой-то знак.

Стайлз облизывает губы – жаждуще и откровенно.

\- Нет, ты неправ, – спорит Дерек. – Я целовал тебя, мы…

\- Еще нет, – возражает Стайлз. Он явно доволен собой, нетерпелив, взгляд его выжидающе мечется между глазами и ртом Дерека. – Ты целовал меня в угол рта, а тот раз, когда ты прикусывал мне губу клыками, перестал быть секси, когда они попросили нас изобразить это в десятый раз, потому что у меня рот несколько дней болел. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

\- Так какое же место я у тебя не трогал? Гланды? – усмехается Дерек.

\- Я прошу тебя меня лапать. Ты правда собираешься спорить? – осведомляется Стайлз.

Дерек не спорит. Он принимает приглашение: накрывает губами рот Стайлза, не успевает тот и договорить. Они целуются, сперва яростно и быстро, потом находят хороший угол и ритм, и все замедляется, становится менее отчаянным, более вдумчивым. Камера дает приближение, медленно и постепенно, ловит мелькание языков, касания губ и короткий укус в губу Стайлза, заставивший того засмеяться. Теперь в студии тихо, микрофоны ловят малейшие звуки: мокрые губы, дыхание в рты друг друга.

Кажется, это продолжается часы, вечность, и когда Стайлз вдруг вскрикивает Дереку в рот, звук почти шокирует. Камера отдаляется быстро, словно отодвигается на безопасное расстояние, но на самом деле просто ищет лучший вид, дает больший обзор. Рука Дерека снова работает, трет быстрее и сильнее, член Стайлза так выпирает под тканью, что видны венки на стволе, на трусах расплывается мокрое пятно. Камера снова приближается, четче показывая движение сильных пальцев Дерека по этому пятну. Кисть широкая, крепкая и уверенная, каждая ласка вырывает изо рта Стайлза тихие беспомощные звуки.

Стайлз кажется практически парализованным, но после долгой минуты дрожи под рукой Дерека он тоже тянется вниз, расстегивает молнию на джинсах партнера, пытается сдвинуть их, мешающихся. Дерек отводит его пальцы, кладет руку на диван. Сильнее трется о тело под собой, приноравливая движения бедер к бедрам Стайлза, закусывает стон, его приоткрытый рот прямо у горла Стайлза, зубы задевают кожу. Все длится недолго и немного, просто неумолимый ритм их движений, глубокий и чувственный. Теперь камера не показывает особых деталей: тела слишком близко, одежда мешает – но разницы мало. Они цепляются друг за друга, выдыхают имена, целуются, грязно, отчаянно, потом все тело Дерека напрягается, изо рта вырывается слабое поскуливание – прямо Стайлзу в губы. А тот переживает собственный оргазм, обнимая Дерека за шею, удерживая его на месте.

Когда все заканчивается, Дерек падает на диван, идеально укладываясь между его спинкой и Стайлзом. Оба тяжело дышат. Нога Дерека все еще между ног Стайлза, лицом Дерек вжимается в его ключицу. И хотя из них двоих больше раздет Дерек, именно Стайлз выглядит совсем уж развратно: задранная рубашка, сползшие шорты, расстегнутая ширинка. Красная ткань очерчивает линию бедер, в паху мокрое пятно, которое, кажется, совсем его не тревожит.

Кое-как отдышавшись, Стайлз выговаривает.

\- А знаешь, ты хорош. Мог бы себе этим на жизнь зарабатывать.

Дерек трясется от смеха, утыкается лицом Стайлзу в шею и что-то говорит – так тихо, что микрофоны не улавливают. Стайлз, тоже посмеиваясь, поворачивает голову и ловит его рот. Их поцелуй медленный, сладкий, обрывается слишком быстро: экран темнеет.

Снова возникает карточка с титрами «Мэйтид», становится доступной кнопка Replay.]

 

ГЛАВА 6

 

Откат пришел лишь после того, как все было кончено, что Стайлзу показалось странным. Он занимался сексом с Дереком Хейлом. Сексом. С Дереком. Эта мысль, казалось, летала по черепу, рикошетя о его стенки, и из-за своей полной невероятности нигде не могла приткнуться. Стайлз стоял в общей раздевалке, одетый в мокрое белье. Десять минут назад это было сексуально, сейчас же попросту причиняло неудобство.

\- Поверить не могу, – сказал Стайлз. – Ты заставил меня кончить в трусы. На камеру.

Он прислонился к двери, пытаясь найти силы для продолжения монолога. Колени будто бы превратились в желе.

Дерек фыркнул. Он раздевался – быстро и деловито, с непринужденностью, свойственной урожденным оборотням. На маленьком журнальном столике лежали влажные лоскуты, которыми он оттирал присохшую сперму с кожи.

\- Ты вроде не жаловался, – заметил Дерек и развернулся с таким выражением лица, словно собирался выдать еще что-то ехидное.

Никаких издевок, однако, не прозвучало. Дерек нахмурился, как был голым, пересек помещение и прижался к Стайлзу.

\- Ого, круто, – Стайлз уронил голову ему на плечо.

Пахло от того хорошо – сексом и потом. Стайлз положил руки на обнаженные бедра Дерека – просто потому, что мог, потому что не насытился этим раньше, даже толком не освободив Дерека от одежды.

\- Выглядишь так, будто сейчас хлопнешься в обморок, – сказал Дерек. В голосе звучала озабоченность. – Черт подери, так и знал, что не надо было соглашаться…

\- Нет, я в порядке, все отлично, – возразил Стайлз и покрепче сжал пальцы на бедрах Дерека, опасаясь, что тот сейчас отстранится. – Я, когда кончаю, тупею. Ум за разум заходит. На неудобно долгое время. Скоро приду в себя.

Дерек вздохнул – поток воздуха пошевелил волоски у Стайлза на затылке.

\- Руки, – сказал Дерек, подцепив край его рубашки и потянув.

Кончики пальцев скользнули по руке Стайлза.

\- А я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я ее оставил, – протянул Стайлз, но послушно поднял руки.

Дерек явно хотел видеть его голым, и он был всеми конечностями за.

\- Но предупреждаю, – торжественно сообщил он, – встанет у меня еще нескоро.

\- Ты всего лишь человек. И дурак в придачу, – проворчал Дерек, но беззлобно. – Я не собираюсь тебя трахать. Хочу тебя почистить и куда-нибудь усадить, пока ты не свалился.

\- А, – Стайлз постарался скрыть разочарование. – Ну ладно.

Он был не против, совершенно не против, потому что чувствовалось нечто невыразимо нежное в том, как Дерек стягивал с него шорты, как пальцы его скользнули за кромку плавок. Потом Дерек присел на корточки, а Стайлз, опираясь на его широкое плечо, шагнул из одежды.

Ойкнув, Стайлз сверху вниз посмотрел на Дерека, чья голова находилась в непосредственной близости от его паха, но Дерек только вздохнул, тронул его за бедро и встал, игнорируя попытки Стайлза притянуть его ближе. Дерек, кажется, и не замечал, что они оба голые. И вроде как вместе. Новая любимая вещь Стайлза.

\- Прекрати, – с укором сказал Дерек и потянулся за новой тряпицей.

\- Что прекратить? – спросил Стайлз.

Он абсолютно искренне не понимал. Прекратить касаться? Хотеть? Разбрасываться чувствами направо и налево?

\- Мы не будем заниматься сексом. Снова. Пока, – уточнил Дерек, хотя одна рука его в этот момент осторожно держала член Стайлза, а другая вытирала влажной тканью ствол, яички и между бедрами, уничтожая признаки того, что секс у них уже был. Почти. Нечто вроде. – Ты меня даже на свидание не сводил.

Стайлз обнял его за шею и повис на нем, не собираясь иметь никакого дела с тем, что сейчас происходило.

\- Ммм, я тебя свиданиями по уши засвиданью, – пробормотал он, что бы это ни значило.

Дерек явно был согласен, потому что засмеялся куда-то Стайлзу в ключицу. Отступив, он выбросил тряпки в урну и достал из шкафчика Стайлза смену одежды, которую тот принес с собой.

\- Ты все еще не передумал? – нахмурившись, спросил Дерек, помогая Стайлзу надеть трусы.

Тот посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего – конечно же, не передумал! – и Дерек только пожал плечами.

\- Ладно. Тогда расскажи, что собираешься делать. Будешь за мной ухаживать?

Стайлз невольно обиделся, различив в его голосе подтрунивание, будто бы Дерек вообще сомневался в способности Стайлза за кем-то ухаживать.

\- Я мог бы, – заспорил он. – Еще как. Ты даже понятия не имеешь. Я ведь изучаю классику, Дерек. Я знаю все лучшие волчьи романтические истории. Жеводанская Волчица и Жан-Франсуа. Графиня и волк из Губбио. Сэр Гавейн и Зеленый Рыцарь. Иван-Царевич и Галина.

\- Я уверен, что современные люди предпочитают куртуазной любви свидания по Интернету, – указал Дерек. – Подвиги и поединки у нынешних волков уже не в моде. Ты даже цветы мне не обязан покупать.

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что сомневаешься, что я на это способен, – со своими штанами Стайлз вполне мог бы справиться сам, но вместо этого смотрел, как Дерек осторожно натягивает их на него, и вздрогнул, когда Дерек застегивал ширинку, и костяшки его пальцев задели живот Стайлза. – Мне всегда особенно нравилась история про ливонских волков и состязания у Прыжковой Стены.

Дерек приподнял бровь и зацепил пальцами ремень штанов Стайлза.

\- Это случайно не та, где оборотни крадут много алкоголя, а потом всю ночь пытаются впечатлить женщин, прыгая через руины замка? И это твоя любимая история?

\- Ну, я всегда думал, что оборотни тогда знали толк в развлечениях, – сказал Стайлз. – Готов побиться об заклад, у тебя бы классно получилось. В смысле, прыгать через стену. Надо было в старшей школе пойти на прыжки с шестом.

\- Я не собираюсь оценивать тебя как потенциального партнера по твоей способности перепрыгнуть стену, – сказал Дерек. – И если ты предлагаешь на наше первое свидание напиться и прыгать с шестом, мне, возможно, придется передумать.

\- Не смей, – сказал Стайлз и притянул Дерека чуть ближе, провел ладонями по широкой спине, прижался губами к его подбородку. – Давай прямо сегодня, чтобы ты точно не успел передумать. Я впечатлю тебя своей доблестью, только подожди.

Дерек фыркнул ему в щеку, отодвинулся и сунул Стайлзу рубашку, предоставляя ему одеваться самому. Потом он отвернулся и потянулся к собственной одежде. Стайлз же тщетно попытался припомнить скорбный вой, который они проходили на семинаре по Коммуникации и социальной динамике вервольфов. Именно до такой степени его опечалил тот факт, что Дерек вознамерился прикрыть наготу.

\- Тебе незачем меня впечатлять, – сообщил Дерек, натягивая джинсы.

\- Но я все равно попробую, – пообещал Стайлз и, словно доспех, надел рубашку.

Будто бы собирался завоевывать руку Дерека в поединке.

 

+++

 

Перво-наперво Стайлз взял Дерека на мини-гольф.

На самом деле тут он убивал двух зайцев. Во-первых, здесь можно было продемонстрировать и ловкость, и хитрость. Все-таки Стайлз и близко не был похож ни на одного из героев волчьих эпосов, о которых читал в университете. Он не мог сравниться с оборотнями ни в силе, ни в скорости. Зато ему хватало ума опираться на свои сильные стороны, и он знал, что как раз с мини-гольфом у большинства волков проблемы. Скотт, во всяком случае, напрочь зарекся играть после первого же раза, чем Стайлз перед собой (да и перед другими иногда) гордился. Этот факт особенно грел душу с учетом того, что после обращения Скотт стал отвратительно хорош едва ли не в любом существующем виде спорта.

А вот Стайлз, как ни странно, играл отлично. Он и сам диву давался: в его достоинствах не числилось терпение и умение рассчитывать действия. Но было нечто особенное в причудливой конструкции площадки, непрерывном движении дурацких препятствий на периферии зрения, ярких цветах и фальшивой зелени, что заставляло Стайлза сосредоточиться. Один прирожденный талант у него все же был, и заключался он в умении искусно подтолкнуть мячик миниатюрной клюшкой.

\- По-моему, это место проклято, – проворчал Дерек, с таким подозрением разглядывая ярко-розовую головку клюшки, словно ожидал увидеть там магические символы.

\- А по-моему, тебе просто надо сдерживать свою волчью силу, – ответил Стайлз, когда мяч Дерека покачался на краю лунки, скатился с пологого склона и остановился еще дальше, чем был до удара.

\- Если уж ты собрался очаровывать меня, сомневаюсь, что выпячивать свой успех и принижать мои способности – хорошая идея, – продолжал ворчать Дерек. – Ритуал ухаживания не должен возбуждать во мне желание набить твою самодовольную морду.

\- Угуу, – лениво согласился Стайлз, глядя, как мяч Дерека катится мимо лунки и с силой ударяется о бортик. – Мог бы просто позволить мне дать тебе несколько советов.

\- Ну давай, советуй, – Дерек отправился за своим блудным мячом с таким видом, будто намеревался его выпотрошить.

\- Вряд ли ты поймешь этот конкретный ритуал человеческого ухаживания, – заметил Стайлз, пока Дерек пытался отправить мяч по прямой траектории. Этот парень стоил десять миллионов, не меньше. Стайлз ступил на зелень площадки и обнял Дерека сзади, скользнув в его личное пространство, будто никогда оттуда не выходил. – Это будет моим предлогом давать тебе советы.

Дерек, в общем, не возражал. Во всяком случае он застыл и поглядывал назад так, чтобы Стайлз попадал в краешек его поля зрения. Правда, по его выражению лица нельзя было сказать, что он сделает в следующую секунду: расслабится в объятиях или крутнется и оторвет Стайлзу голову.

Решив, что игра стоит свеч, Стайлз сильнее притиснулся к спине Дерека и вытянул руки так, чтобы ладони легли поверх пальцев Дерека на рукояти розовой клюшки.

\- Для начала не надо так сильно сжимать, – Стайлз поглаживал пальцы Дерека до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что хватка ослабла. Он поводил сжатый кулак Дерека на рукояти вперед и назад, мягко и осторожно. – Бережно. Со своими _шарами_ надо обращаться осторожно.

\- Я тебя убью, – сказал Дерек, но голос его звучал скорее сдавленно, чем обозленно, будто он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Стайлз действительно такое вытворяет.

Не обращая на него внимания, Стайлз переплел их пальцы вместе и легонько толкнул клюшкой мяч. Он не ожидал попасть в лунку, этого и не случилось, но мяч медленно прокатился по ровной дуге и остановился в нескольких дюймах от цели

\- Вот так, – Стайлз отступил с очень деловым видом, одну руку сунув в карман, а другой потянувшись за собственной клюшкой. – Вперед, Дерек. Прямо внутрь, медленно и осторожно. Не ломись со всей дури, а толкай, каждый раз понемногу.

Он поиграл бровями на тот случай, если до Дерека все еще не дошел подтекст. Дерек, фыркнув, прицелился к мячу, используя зачем-то узкий конец клюшки, а не широкий.

 - Ты чего… – начал было Стайлз, но захлопнул рот. Дерек нарочито медленно толкнул мяч в лунку и вдобавок немного погрузил туда головку клюшки, все это время щурясь на Стайлза.

\- Не могу взять в толк, почему у меня не получается, – небрежно сказал Дерек, подобрав свой мяч и направляясь к другой площадке. – Обычно я превосходно управляюсь с _шарами_.

Если вслед за этим последовали еще какие-то ужасные каламбуры, Стайлз их пропустил – был слишком занят, спотыкаясь о хвост бетонного тираннозавра.

 

+++

 

После мини-гольфа они отправились в галерею игровых автоматов, где Стайлз попытался впечатлить Дерека исполнением ритуального танца своего народа на танцевальной платформе (Дерек не впечатлился), а Дерек пугающе преуспел в традиционном скиболе (Стайлз впечатлился, да еще как). К тому времени как они ввалились в бар ниже по улице, Дерек задыхался от смеха (свои выигрышные купоны он обменял на пластмассовую корону, которую тут же водрузил Стайлзу на голову), а Стайлз улыбался так широко, что боялся, как бы лицо не треснуло, потому что все шло просто отлично, а Дерек нравился ему все больше с каждой секундой.

И, разумеется, тут же все пошло насмарку.

В бар они втиснулись вместе, плечом к плечу, даже не стараясь привлечь внимание бармена, потому что Дерек был слишком занят попытками сфотографировать Стайлза в короне на телефон, а Стайлз в свою очередь изо всех сил уклонялся. Корона упала на стойку.

Парень, сидящий рядом со Стайлзом, обернулся на звук, в тот же момент сработала вспышка на телефоне Дерека, и уголком глаза Стайлз заметил, как радужки парня полыхнули красными отблесками. Стайлзу даже не понадобилось оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто это, он знал парня едва ли не по запаху и задался вопросом, всегда ли так у вервольфов: обонятельные воспоминания намертво въедаются и не забываются, как бы ни хотелось стереть их из памяти.

\- Стайлз, – сказал парень, нацепив акулью улыбку. – Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Привет, Палмер, – ответил Стайлз, не осмеливаясь по-настоящему взглянуть альфе в лицо. – Мир так тесен, да? Мы тут решили перехватить пару стаканчиков, вот и…

На самом деле пить ему расхотелось. Он чувствовал, как напрягся рядом Дерек. Был ли он знаком с Палмером, или знал, кто он такой, или просто почуял тревогу Стайлза – этого Стайлз не знал. Он понятия не имел, что вервольф может изобразить шерсть дыбом, даже когда шерсти нет и в помине, но Дерек справился.

\- Кайл был разочарован, что ты так и не позвонил, – сказал Палмер, расслабленно и небрежно опираясь на стойку, полуприкрыв глаза, словно его совершенно не заботило, что должен будет сказать Стайлз и что почувствует по этому поводу Дерек. – И что не ответил ни на один из его звонков. А потом мы увидели твою работу на «Мэйтид». Что до меня, это шаг назад, но, наверное, сейчас не скажешь наверняка, как люди строят свои карьеры.

\- Ага, – сказал Стайлз.

Он на ощупь нашел руку Дерека, отцепил его пальцы от края стойки, переплел со своими собственными, молча умоляя Дерека оставаться тихим и спокойным, и мягко повлек его прочь от стойки, к выходу.

\- Наверное, в душе я люблю ваниль. Мне и так нормально. Нам… эээ… пора идти.

\- Нет, оставайтесь, выпейте со мной, – возразил Палмер, и тут появился бармен и по жесту Палмера налил стакан – только один.

На предплечье Стайлза опустилась рука, и он ощутил когти, острое угрожающее давление на нежную кожу. Палмер глянул на Дерека, будто бы хвалясь этим.

\- Я слышал, ваш журнальчик переходит и на видео-формат. Должно быть, навевает воспоминания, а, Дерек? Хотя вряд ли твои нынешние выступления смогут сравниться с твоими первыми фильмами. Я их большой фанат.

Дерек громко зарычал, и трудно было сказать, было ли это по поводу подколки (серьезно, зачем вервольфам быть такими скрытными?) или чужой ладони, по-хозяйски небрежно устроившейся на руке Стайлза. Толпящиеся вокруг люди мигом нашли себе занятия подальше, и даже бармен отступил назад.

\- Я видел грим на вашем первом видео, – сказал Палмер с ленивой улыбкой. – Неплохая работа, но я вспомнил все места, где пометил его. И это было чудесно. Я чувствую себя обязанным рассказать тебе, Дерек, потому что ты никогда этого не делал, верно? Никогда не держал его и не вонзал в него зубы. Наверное, тебе было мучительно представлять, что он твой, зная обо всех синяках, которые я поставил, зная, что кто-то успел до тебя. Но, может быть, это тебя не слишком беспокоит, ты же не доминант, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы над тобой доминировали.

Пальцы Дерека в руке Стайлза украсились теперь когтями, острые кончики упирались в тонкую кожу. Стайлзу даже смотреть не надо было, чтобы знать: Дерек готов ринуться в драку – а именно этого Палмер и добивался.

Однако Стайлз был сыт потаканием по уши.

\- Мы сейчас не в студии, а в переполненном баре, – сказал он и без трепета встретил взгляд Палмера, бросая собственный вызов. Ему не надо было быть вервольфом, чтобы знать, как их разозлить. – Копы на расстоянии телефонного звонка, и калифорнийские законы о проявлениях жестокости со стороны оборотней – не шутка. Ты не начнешь драку. Откуда я это знаю? Потому что я знаю, кто ты. Ты долбанный мелкий извращенец, засранец, который не может обзавестись парой, потому что никто тебя не хочет. И метку свою ты можешь ставить лишь на тех, кому заплатили, чтобы они притворились, будто им это нравится. Ты жалок, и если ты хоть раз еще появишься возле меня, я позабочусь, чтобы тебя упекли за решетку.

Палмер моргнул и осторожно убрал когти с руки Стайлза. Спрятал клыки, ровнее сел на стуле и поднял обе руки в жесте, который намекал, что Стайлз свихнулся.

Но весь бар смотрел насторожено, а бармен держал телефон. В огнях бара Палмер даже не выглядел пугающим, как было в последний раз, когда Стайлз его видел.

\- Тут нам больше нечего делать, – сказал Стайлз и, развернувшись, потащил Дерека к дверям.

 

ГЛАВА 7

 

\- Что-то я не пойму, – сказал Скотт, что было для него нетипично: обычно он понимал абсолютно все, что касалось Стайлза. Они были родственными душами. – Судя по твоему рассказу, ты поступил как крутой чувак. Почему мы смотрим «Дневник памяти» и едим мороженое?

\- Потому что Дерек, – пояснил Стайлз через полный рот подтаявшего «Какая бомба», которое было его любимым, но сейчас казалось слишком уж метко названным, – после этого он на все отвечал односложно, подвез меня к машине и смылся. Хотел как можно быстрее от меня избавиться.

\- Иногда нам всем этого хочется, – сказала Лидия, но увидев лицо Стайлза, смягчилась. – Не думаю, что это из-за тебя. До этого ведь все было хорошо?

\- Да, – расстроено буркнул Стайлз.

Он пытался смотреть фильм, но даже Райан Гослинг не помогал. Вид его напоминал Стайлзу, что ему пришлось пересмотреть свой топ-парад Самых Горячих Вервольфов, и Дерек официально сшиб Гослинга с первой позиции. А это что-то да значило. Дерек даже не подозревал, сколько.

\- Думаете, я… ну, подверг сомнению его мужественность? Не позволил ему драться за мою честь?

\- Такое не в правилах вервольфов, – возразила Лидия. – Сильный партнер – предмет гордости. Верно, Джексон?

\- Я всегда знал, что ты гордишься моей силой, – выпятил грудь тот.

Лидия отвесила ему подзатыльник, и Джексон взвизгнул, как обиженный щенок.

\- А у Дерека, может, в правилах, – предположил Скотт. – Может, он просто скотина.

\- Возможно, тебе не стоит с ним водиться, – сказала Эллисон, каким-то образом умудрившись выглядеть виноватой и в то же время рассерженной. – Ты не обязан, если он такой засранец. Если с ним небезопасно, он тебе не нужен.

\- Я понимаю, но ты бы видела его пресс, – скорбно протянул Стайлз.

\- Мы все видели его пресс, – ехидно влез Джексон. – Ты вставил постер с его полуголым изображением в рамку и повесил на стену в коридоре.

\- На этом постере есть и я, – возразил Стайлз. – Решил увековечить свою новую блистательную карьеру.

Джексон фыркнул.

\- А мне кажется, дело тут в карьере Хейла.

Стайлз замер, не донеся ложку до рта, потому что в кои-то веки Джексон сказал нечто разумное.

\- Ты о чем? – Эллисон совершенно очаровательно нахмурилась.

\- Он имеет в виду съемки Дерека в «Маркт», – пояснила Лидия. – Как это получилось, что вы не знаете?

\- Потому что ты нам не объяснила, – Стайлз уронил ложку в стаканчик, а стаканчик – на край стола, потому что у него вдруг появились более веские причины волноваться.

\- Ты отслеживаешь по Интернету всех, с кем знакомишься, но не удосужился узнать про парня, с которым занимался сексом на камеру?

\- Я смотрел! – заспорил Стайлз, и ему даже не пришлось особенно стараться, чтобы изобразить оскорбленный вид в ответ на упрек его детективным способностям. Он искал информацию про Дерека и искал долго. – Я просто… Дерек упоминал, что работал на «Маркт», да, и когда я задавал поиск по изображению, то исключил из параметров название журнала, потому что не был уверен, что хочу это видеть. Мне казалось, еще слишком… рано.

\- Тебе надо это увидеть, – вздохнула Лидия.

Неохотно отложив мороженое, она взяла планшет и пульт с журнального столика. Поставив фильм на паузу, она переключила на роутер и перенесла окна с планшета на телевизионный экран. Потом принялась искать сессию Дерека, молниеносно пролистывая результаты поиска.

У Стайлза екнуло в животе от одного лишь вида долбаного логотипа на крохотных картинках.

\- Может, не надо…

\- Для тебя и меня ничего особенно шокирующего там не будет. Но если в этой комнате есть волки с деликатными нервами, они, возможно, захотят отвернуться, – предупредила Лидия. Палец ее завис над кнопкой. – Стайлз?

Она ожидала его согласия, и он неуверенно кивнул. На экране появился первый кадр.

Скотт втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы. Джексон ухитрялся выглядеть скучающим и до предела взвинченным одновременно, он развалился на диване, но поза его была напряженной.

Фото снимали крупным планом: знакомые линии шеи Дерека, форма челюсти – подбородок гладко выбрит – крылья ключиц, количество видимой кожи подразумевало определенную долю обнаженности. В кадр попадал рот – слегка приоткрытый, будто в стоне – но на переносице фото заканчивалось. За ним было видно еще одно мужское тело, голое плечо, сильные дельтоиды и бицепсы. В фокусе снимка была также рука, обхватывающая вытянутую шею Дерека. На ней даже когтей не было, но выглядело почему-то все равно страшно.

Лидия переключила на следующий снимок. И на следующий. На следующий. Тема была вполне очевидна, образы смотрелись вызывающе даже с человеческой точки зрения. Дерек, отвернувшийся, когти другого волка прочерчивают красные полосы на спине. Дерек на коленях в имитации минета, руки другого волка сомкнуты вокруг его шеи. Дерек на полу, голова откинута, обнажая горло, в целом нарочито расслаблен, будто старательно старается не двигаться, другой волк сверху, приставляет когти к его уязвимому животу. Дерек на фото был определенно моложе, не такой мускулистый, и по сравнению с партнером казался почти маленьким. Фото были формально анонимные, как и те, где снимался Стайлз – лицо Дерека не показали ни разу, а тату на спине не то прикрыли гримом, не то он тогда не успел еще его набить.

Эллисон прикрывала рот рукой, но Скотт и Джексон оба неловко пялились в пол. Словно не то чтобы не хотели смотреть, а просто не могли выносить этого зрелища.

\- Он был первым вервольфом, снявшимся в подчиненной позиции для популярного журнала, – заметила Лидия. – Теперь, конечно, постоянно такое делают, с омегами, но это было пять лет назад, а Дерек бета. Скандал гремел порядочный – волк, который подчиняется тому, кто не его альфа. Пусть даже и не на самом деле. Люди быстро все забыли, а вот в волчьем обществе поднялась буря. Дерека в журнале не называют по имени, но статья была довольно злорадная. Стаю тоже не назвали, зато обыграли размеры и мощь его семьи, его статус, как сына альфы… Нарисовали его жадной шлюхой. Не все знают, что это был он – собственно, поэтому он и смог получить работу в «Мэйтид» – но среди своих это не секрет.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Так вот что имел в виду Палмер, когда ляпнул, что Дерек любит подчиняться. Вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что вервольфам нельзя быть снизу в постели? Что за ерунда. Вам придется постараться, чтобы меня убедить.

\- В постели мы можем делать, что хотим, – сказал Джексон. – Есть секс, а есть стая. Но эти фотки… они не просто заставляют его выглядеть сексуально подчиненным. На них он будто отказался от своего статуса. Будто продал стаю, лишь бы взять в рот у какого-то левого чувака.

\- Это плохо отражается на всей стае, ставит под сомнение твою преданность, из-за этого твоя стая выглядит слабой, – добавила Лидия.

\- Черт, так и знал, что этот подонок мне не просто так не нравится, – прорычал Джексон. – Убери эти снимки с экрана, ладно? А то меня от них блевать тянет.

Лидия цыкнула на него, но браузер закрыла, и Стайлз взял пульт, чтобы переключить обратно на фильм, где Райан Гослинг и Рэйчел Мак Адамс застыли посреди своей трагической межрасовой романтики.

\- Ты самым жалким образом не готов к своим приключениям в мире порнографии, Стайлз, – сказала Лидия. – Я имею в виду, когда это была просто работа – это одно, но когда подключается сердце, все становится совсем иначе. И что ты вообще знаешь о Дереке?

Стайлз вздохнул, откинул голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел в потолок, словно ждал какого-то божественного прозрения, которое, как он знал, никогда не придет. Он вляпался слишком сильно, чтобы идти на попятную.

\- Я знаю, что влюблен в него по уши, – сказал он потолку. – Это все, что важно, верно?

\- Ох, милый, – протянула Эллисон не слишком одобрительно. Скотт издал слегка болезненный звук, потому что его способность к сочувствию всегда была на удивление сильной. Джексон только фыркнул.

\- Хорошо, что ты так думаешь, – заметила Лидия более деликатно, но это был не ответ. Она даже потрепала его по руке, и ему не надо было на нее смотреть, чтобы увидеть снисходительное выражение на лице. – Когда у вас следующая съемка?

\- Завтра, – Стайлз вскинул глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ее брови поднимаются. – Я знаю, что скоро. По-моему, Люси боится, что Дерек передумает, и старается успеть побольше.

\- Не очень хороший знак, – неуверенно сказала Эллисон.

Наверное, она была права, но Стайлз в эти дни преимущественно жил на диете из надежды и заблуждений.

Лидия хмыкнула.

\- То, что он тебя бросил на свидании, хуже. Но не волнуйся. Как твои друзья, мы не дадим тебе действовать вслепую. Ты будешь принимать информированное решение. И если он не стоит усилий, ты его просто бросишь. Я имею в виду, продолжай трахаться с ним за деньги, тут все отлично, но на личном уровне ты от него избавишься.

\- Я не хочу от него избавляться, – простонал Стайлз и потер лицо. Руки он там и оставил, потому что боялся посмотреть на Лидию, задавая очередной вопрос: – А как мы будем выяснять, стоит он усилий или нет?

Он отлепил пальцы от лица, чтобы изобразить кавычки, и тут же вытер их об джинсы. У него смутно крутило живот.

\- Мы погуглим его, как следует, как ты и должен был сделать с самого начала, – сказала Лидия, уже повернувшись к планшету, будто бы это было очевидное и предопределенное решение. – К завтрашнему утру мы будем знать о Дереке Хейле все, что только можно.

 

+++

 

Оказалось, что «все» это слишком сильно сказано. Дерека не было ни на Facebook, ни на Twitter, ни на Howlr. Впрочем, на Howlr нашлось несколько посвященных ему блогов. И еще несколько – посвященных наиболее привлекательным частям его тела. У него в самом деле было две сестры, Лора и Холли, которые располагали внушительным количеством аккаунтов, но членов семьи не указывали и вообще предпочитали закрывать личную информацию. У Холли был аккаунт на Howlr, где она выкладывала исключительно картинки из Инстаграмма: деревья, закаты и латте с рисунками из пены – что было довольно мило. Скудную статью в Википедии Стайлз уже видел, как и большинство фото с начала модельной карьеры, которая после «Маркт» продолжалась всего пару лет. Фотографии, в основном, были из каталогов мужской одежды и рекламы туалетной воды. Реклама нижнего белья стала у Стайлза любимой.

Видео не было вовсе. Во всяком случае, Лидия ничего не нашла. Это казалось странным, ведь Дерек упоминал, что участвовал в съемках порно. Или Стайлзу просто очень хотелось так думать? Может, он пропустил, как Дерек это отрицает, потому что слишком увлекся фантазиями о том, как это видео могло выглядеть?

\- Он мог сниматься под псевдонимом, – предположила Лидия.

Они приткнулись друг к другу на диване – на этот раз только вдвоем – и планшет лежал между ними.

\- А то был бы более известным.

\- Горячий Мигель, Крутой Волк, Классный Самец, – лениво гадал Стайлз, лакричная конфета высовывалась из угла его рта, как недокуренная сигарета. Позже ему придется очень усердно вычистить зубы, Дерек считал, что есть эти конфеты все равно что лизать пластик, и ему не понравится чувствовать этот вкус во рту Стайлза. Обыватель. – Нет, сейчас, когда он с «Мэйтид», люди бы его узнали. Это было бы на всех фан-сайтах. Howlr бы пестрел от гифок с его членом.

Лидия согласно замычала и вбила в поисковик «Стая Хейлов». Тут же открылась страница Википедии с информацией об истории стаи и принадлежащей им территории. Как оказалось, стая была довольно локализированной, сосредоточенной, в основном, в области залива. Членство не сообщалось в открытом доступе, но семья должна была быть большой, судя по площади их владений и времени, которое они ухитрялись эту территорию удерживать. Не говоря уже о недвижимости и активах.

\- Он не рассказывает о семье, – сказал Стайлз, думая, что это может значить. – Даже вскользь, типа «вчера мама звонила, пришлось выкручиваться». Совсем ничего такого.

\- Он не из разговорчивых, Стайлз, даже с тобой.

Я знаю, – он постарался не выдать обиду и с грохотом провалился.

Лидия нацепила выражение «думаю-невинные-мысли», которое было очень близко к «думаю-как-половчее-разодрать-тебе-лицо» – наверное, потому что оба выражения были на самом деле одним. Стайлз сомневался, что Лидия хоть раз в жизни баловалась невинными мыслями.

\- Он даже во время секса тихий, – продолжала Лидия. – Для меня это всегда было недостатком, но на него работает. Все начинает выглядеть более… ммм… осознанным.

\- Во время… стоп, погоди, ты…

\- По-моему, единственное слово было твоим именем, – хитро улыбнулась Лидия. – Твое видео выложили утром, ты не знал?

И она открыла видео… нет, оно уже было у нее в закладках, господи, она его смотрела… оно стояло на автоматическом воспроизведении, слава богу, без звука. Тщательно наманикюренным пальцем Лидия ткнула на количество просмотров.

\- Люси сойдет с ума, – сказал Стайлз, глядя на число с чувством, которое мог назвать разве что благоговением. Было что-то унизительное и в то же время нравоучительное в понимании, сколько людей видели, как он кончает в трусы.

\- Она уже. Его показывали онлайн несколько часов назад, и Люси держала меня в курсе событий. Сперва была просто взволнована, теперь, наверное, клавиатуру ломает. Пытается намекнуть, что нам с Джексоном тоже пора сниматься. Спросила бы прямо, мы бы согласились. Не понимаю, как она умудряется знать нас так долго и до сих пор не понять, какие мы эксгибиционисты.

\- По-моему, ребята, это было очевидно еще до того, как я застал вас в общественном туалете, – согласился Стайлз. – И стало еще очевиднее, когда ты предложила мне посмотреть.

\- Забавно было, – просияла Лидия.

Выключать видео она не торопилась. Стайлз смотрел, как он на экране вжимается в диван под весом Дерека, как Дерек касается его так, будто…

Что ж, он не хотел опережать события. Он смотрел на Дерека, как тот целовался, как двигалось его тело, и тот парень был будто другим человеком, не тем, который едва проронил слово в конце их свидания и ушел, сжимая зубы, с жестким и потрясенным лицом.

\- Надо зафрендить его сестер на Facebook, – сказала Лидия. – Если кто-то и в курсе его темных секретов, то это они.

\- Не уверен, что хочу знать, – пробормотал Стайлз.

Это подразумевалось шуткой, но стоило словам покинуть его язык, как Стайлз понял, что был убийственно серьезен.

Лидия подвинулась так, чтобы как следует на него посмотреть.

\- Ты волнуешься, что я ничего не узнаю? Или что узнаю?

\- Да, – вздохнул Стайлз с тем, чтобы было наверняка.

 

ГЛАВА 8

 

Где-то через полчаса Стайлз решил, что Дерек не придет.

Эрика хотя бы старалась изобразить оптимизм.

\- Я уверена, что он просто… в пробке застрял, например.

Но она слишком часто хмурилась и все смотрела на стеклянные двери офиса, словно ожидала, что Дерек может войти в любую минуту. Еще она поглядывала на мобильник и проверяла телефон офиса – индикатор оповещений не мигал – будто бы Дерек мог позвонить в те тридцать секунд, которые проходили с последней проверки, а она пропустила.

\- Это Бикон-Хиллз, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Здесь не бывает пробок.

Он тоже смотрел на двери, но Дерека уже не ждал. Просто наблюдал сквозь стекло за дождевыми каплями и думал, что погода прекрасно подходит под его настроение.

Примерно четверть часа назад он заставил себя больше не проверять свой телефон. Он и без того слишком долго таращился на сообщение, полученное в полдень, то, которое гласило: «Мы можем поговорить?» Написано оно было в том невразумительном, раздражающе бесстрастном тоне, который Дерек так хорошо умел изображать. Стайлз проволновался не один час, потому что все его предыдущие расставания начинались именно с «нам надо поговорить» и заканчивались какой-либо из версий «вот почему я не желаю тебя больше видеть». Перебрав с полдюжины ответных реплик, варьирующихся по уровню паники и истерии, Стайлз ограничился простым «Конечно. Когда/где?»

Дерек не ответил. И продолжал молчать, когда Стайлз посылал другие сообщения. «Дерек? Ты все еще хочешь встретиться?» и «Эй, приятель, ты на работу собираешься?» и «Нет, серьезно, Люси взорвется!» и «Ты в порядке? Я начинаю волноваться. Ответь что-нибудь». Еще он трижды звонил, но все звонки перенаправлялись на голосовую почту.

\- Он придет, – повторила Эрика, но при этом жевала губу и поглядывала в открытые двери в студию, где Люси и съемочная группа ждали появления второй половины их звездной команды. Люси уже прошла стадию злости, и ее нынешнее философское спокойствие могло быть описано разве что как затишье перед грандиозной бурей. Правила студии гласили, что модели обязаны приезжать минимум за полчаса перед съемками, чтобы оставалось время на грим, костюмы и последнюю чашку кофе. Если бы Дерек сейчас показался, еще неизвестно, позволила ли бы ему Люси дожить до конца съемок.

\- Ему, наверное, никогда не приходилось чувствовать, как неловко расставаться с тем, с кем снимался в порно, – произнес Стайлз, стараясь не брюзжать и полностью в этом не преуспев. – Как ты считаешь, я его еще увижу, или он сел на самолет до Южной Америки и исчез?

\- Так, во-первых, мы все знаем, что от тебя пришлось бы сбегать куда дальше, чем в Южную Америку, а во-вторых, не все в мире крутится вокруг тебя, болван, – голос Эрики был ровный, но суровый, с недружелюбными нотками, которые она прежде на нем не использовала. – Дерек никогда не опаздывает, и ты бы это знал, если бы был ему настоящим другом, как я. Так что, может, хватит упиваться жалостью, и обсудим, не пора ли начинать обзванивать больницы.

\- Прости, – Стайлз повесил голову, чтобы не встречаться с ней глазами.

В следующий раз надо бы принести ей кофе. И корзину фруктов. И задать кучу личных вопросов о Дереке и ней самой, и других друзьях Дерека. Он знал, что с некоторыми людьми Дерек и вправду дружелюбен, но и все на этом. Возможно, потому что был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы залезть Дереку в штаны. Господи, Эрика была права. Он был полным болваном.

\- Как хочешь, – сказал Эрика.

Она откинулась на спинку, сложила руки на столе и снова пожевала губу, словно жалела о своем гневе, или же жалела о потраченном на Стайлза времени, которое можно было бы потратить на более полезные вещи.

Стайлз снова схватил телефон, посмотрел на экран – новых сообщений нет – и, сняв блокировку, ткнул пальцем в адресную книгу.

\- Думаю, можно начать с дежурной части. Нэнси сегодня на смене, она должна точно сказать, занимаются ли сейчас брошенной Камаро, или нереально красивым парнем с амнезией, или…

Закончить он не успел, потому что именно в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и вошел Дерек.

Точнее, ввалился. Он был насквозь мокрый, джинсы забрызганы грязью до колен, а дышал он так, будто бежал от самого Сан-Франциско.

Господи, – Эрика спрыгнула со стула и скользнула по стойке ресепшн, как коп из фильмов 70-ых.

Стайлз был не такой крутой: он, спрыгивая с края стола, запнулся о собственные ботинки, но все-таки ухитрился не шлепнуться носом в пол и был возле Дерека всего на несколько секунд позже Эрики. Она уже держала Дерека: одну руку положила ему на спину, другую на грудь, словно боялась, что придется помогать ему устоять на ногах. Стайлз в свою очередь взял Дерека за руку, а свободной погладил его по затылку, но он был обычным человеком с обычной силой, так что его прикосновение было скорее успокаивающим. Успокаивал ли он себя или Дерека – этого Стайлз точно понять пока не мог.

Выглядел Дерек паршиво – запыхавшийся, с диковатым взглядом, волосы его прилипли к голове, а одежда пристала к телу даже с виду неудобно. Привлекательно, но неудобно.

\- Простите, – с некоторым трудом выговорил Дерек. – Я, кажется, опоздал. Я опоздал?

\- Еще как, – заверила Эрика, но слова вышли со смешком и облегчением, а не с укором. – Какого черта с тобой случилось?

\- Машина сломалась, – ответил Дерек. – И села батарея в сотовом. Я решил, что будет быстрее добежать, чем ждать такси, но на полпути начался дождь, все превратилось в грязь. В общем, бывало и лучше.

\- Оно и видно, – заметила Люси.

Она стояла в дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди. Вид у нее был хмурый, но злость, очевидно, утихла, возможно, потому что Дерек выглядел полузахлебнувшимся. Не став тратить время на выговор, Люси просто сказала:

\- Ты в состоянии сниматься? Мы все равно опаздываем. Если ты не в форме, можем перенести сессию.

\- Нет, нет, я в порядке, просто… – Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, будто что-то искал, но Стайлз и близко не мог догадаться, что это может быть. – Можно мне десять минут?

Люси махнула рукой.

\- Десять минут. И оставь волосы влажными, с ними ты выглядишь как ходячий секс.

Развернувшись, она скрылась в студии.

\- В ее устах такие слова звучат скорее угрозой, чем комплиментом, – заметил Дерек.

Он поцеловал Эрику в висок, осторожно, чтобы не промочить своей одеждой, и сказал:

\- Все в порядке, правда. Найдете мне полотенец?

\- Иду, – Эрика направилась к шкафу с таким видом, словно ей дали сложную миссию.

\- Надо поговорить, – тихо сказал Дерек Стайлзу.

Он пошевелился в объятиях Стайлза, взял его за руку и повел к гримерной.

\- Я читал, – согласился Стайлз, и получилось почти без паники, потому что они держались за руки, а разговоры о разрыве так не начинаются, верно? Верно. Так что все было хорошо. Особенно Дерек, который оказался жив, без амнезии и в обтягивающих джинсах.

Но сперва они дождались стопки пушистых полотенец от Эрики. Она втиснула их Стайлзу, а когда он обхватил их обеими руками, шлепнула его по заду и сказала: «Вперед, чемпион», что бы это ни значило. Потом они остались одни.

\- Проклятье, прости, тот день был катастрофой целиком и полностью, – сказал Дерек, а затем захлопнул дверь и тут же прижал к ней Стайлза, наградив медленным сладким поцелуем. Были только их сомкнутые губы и мокрые холодные пальцы Дерека у Стайлза на запястьях. Свое промокшее тело тот держал на безопасном расстоянии. – Я хотел угостить тебя кофе и извиниться.

\- За что? – моргнул Стайлз. – За опоздание, что ли? Не понимаю.

\- Нет, – нахмурился Дерек, – за прошлый вечер. Я повел себе неправильно. Позволил Палмеру себя выбесить и сорвался на тебе, и за это я прошу прощения. Мне не следовало так реагировать, но я просто запаниковал. А потом запаниковал, что запаниковал, напугался, что совсем тебя оттолкнул, и провел несколько часов на телефоне со своим терапевтом, от чего у меня села батарея, а я слишком отвлекся и не заметил. Ехал сегодня из ее офиса, когда сломалась машина.

\- Господи, – Стайлз притянул Дерека к себе, и плевать на мокрую одежду. Все равно придется переодеваться… или вообще раздеваться, порно они снимают или где… но оно того стоило, то, как Дерек его обнимал. – Тот еще денек выдался. Ты уверен, что тебя не… ну, сглазили или что.

Дерек рассмеялся приглушенным из-за плеча Стайлза смехом, и это был не особенно счастливый звук.

\- Не уверен, – сказал он. – Это многое бы объяснило. Но… мы в порядке?

\- Да, чувак, конечно, – Стайлз отодвинул Дерека так, чтобы положить ладони на этот прекрасный небритый подбородок и прижаться к его рту еще раз. – Ты сам как? Я себя накрутил. Решил, что ты передумал или… Не знаю. Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Дерек сделал гримасу, снова уткнулся Стайлзу в плечо и промямлил ему в шею:

\- Если я откажусь…

\- ..это будет абсолютно нормально, – перебил Стайлз, сглатывая виноватый комок в горле.

Наверное, стоит позвонить Лидии и попросить перестать преследовать Дерека в Интернете. В холодном свете дня, обхватив Дерека руками, он чувствовал, что это паршивая идея. – Никакого давления. Честное слово.

\- Спасибо, – Дерек прикусил кожу у Стайлза на шее.

\- Ага, – Стайлз прочистил горло.

\- Знаешь, не хотелось бы показаться бесчувственным, но ты мокрый насквозь, да и у меня одежда промокает. И если мы через пять минут не будем в студии, Люси принесет нас в жертву своим темным богам. Надо вытащить тебя из этого болота.

Дерек, фыркнув, отстранился, но сейчас он практически улыбался, уголки губ приподнялись. – Всего одно свидание, а ты уже меня раздеваешь? Я думал, за мной будут долго и упорно ухаживать.

\- Будут, будут. Я обдумывал наше второе свидание. Наверное, найму кого-нибудь, чтобы похитил тебя и заточил в замке, а я явлюсь тебя спасать. Я, правда, не уверен, где взять лошадь и доспехи, так что надо немного прощупать почву, прежде чем претворять этот план в жизнь.

Стайлз подцепил край влажной рубашки и потянул вверх, Дереку через голову, потому что хоть один из них должен был взять на себя ответственность и подготовить их для съемок порно.

\- Значит, ты… эээ… – Дерек запнулся, возможно, из-за того, что говорить с задранными вверх руками и рубашкой на лице было неудобно, а может, потому что не знал, что сказать. – Ты все еще хочешь?

\- Все еще хочу что? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

Он немного потерял нить разговора, но не чувствовал вины. Его руки были на поясе Дерека, костяшки он прижимал к мускулистому животу и расстегивал пуговицу на джинсах Дерека. Примерно так начинались многие его фантазии.

\- Э, встречаться со мной, – сказал Дерек. Выражение на его лице было… Стайлз не знал, как его описать, на самом деле. Робкое? Раскаивающееся? Взволнованное? Уязвимое? Неуверенное? А может, все вместе?

\- Конечно, хочу, – нахмурился Стайлз, временно приостановив увлекательнейший, хоть и слегка мокрый процесс сдирания с Дерека одежды. – А что… Стой, а ты не хочешь? В смысле, я знаю, что я тот еще мудак, и мы плохо друг друга знаем, и ты выглядишь…ну, как ты выглядишь, а как я…

Он был… нечто. Он забыл, что собирался сказать, но это не имело значение, так как Дерек заставил его проглотить недосказанное, опять прижав его к двери и загнав все слова обратно острым поцелуем.

\- Я хочу, – сказал Дерек, дав, наконец, Стайлзу возможность дышать. Но тело его все еще было здесь, близко, прижимая Стайлза к дверям, и это чувствовалось хорошо и правильно по тысячам причин. – Я много чего от тебя хочу, Стайлз. Вот этого я и боюсь.

\- Да? – сказал Стайлз. Он старался говорить спокойно, будто все под контролем, но вышло дрожаще и задушено. Он снова взялся за джинсы Дерека, раз уж они все равно были так близко, и когда он потянул собачку молнии, это показалось ему самой сексуальной вещью, которую он когда-либо делал в жизни. – Как… ммм… как что, например?

Дерек помычал – задумчивый звук – и потерся колючей щекой о щеку Стайлза, пальцы его скользнули по руке Стайлза, невинное с виду касание было тяжелым от подтекста. Тихо и низко он пробормотал Стайлзу на ухо:

\- Я думаю, как касаюсь тебя. Много. Не только секс. Я думаю и о нем тоже, думал с первого раза, как встретил тебя. Но. В основном, я думаю об этом.

Рука Дерека скользнула дальше, от внутренней стороны локтя Стайлза до его запястья, прослеживая вены на тыльной стороне кисти, пока пальцы их не переплелись и сжались.

\- И этом.

Рот Дерека снова коснулся губ Стайлза, на этот раз легко, сомкнутыми губами, и к тому времени, как Стайлз приоткрыл рот, приглашая его, Дерек уже снова отодвинулся.

\- Ты, наверное, лучшее, что со мной случалось, – Дерек подошел совсем близко, его кроссовки скрипнули по полу, руки тесно обхватили Стайлза в сокрушающем объятии. – И это пугает меня до смерти.

Стайлз издал звук, который при других обстоятельствах назвал бы жалким, но это был Дерек, говорящий о чувствах, и собственные чувства Стайлза вытворяли что-то непонятное. Так что он охнул и сделал единственную разумную вещь, на которую был способен, а именно тесно прижался к спине Дерека и держался так, будто собирался остаться в этом положении навечно.

Наверное, он бы побил рекорд по обнимашкам всех времен и народов, но Эрика забарабанила в дверь и закричала:

\- Две минуты! Надеюсь, вы там не трахаетесь? Оставьте что-нибудь для камеры!

Стайлз почувствовал улыбку Дерека на своей челюсти, прежде чем тот отстранился.

\- Ты поможешь мне вытереться? – спросил он, приглашающе приподняв бровь, и наконец, сдвинул джинсы с бедер. – У нас секс по расписанию.

 

ГЛАВА 9

 

[На этот раз видео начинается не с интервью. После того, как исчезает логотип, в кадре вообще нет людей. Только диван – тот же, что в прошлый раз – и неразборчивое бормотание на разные тоны, будто далекие голоса. Ближе к микрофону женский голос говорит: «Ох, ради Бога, давайте вы двое просто…», но прерывается на середине предложения, когда в кадре появляются две фигуры. Камера дергается и дрожит, оператор явно быстро перемещается с ракурса, который был выбран заранее, на новый. Камера идет вверх, переключаясь с вида торсов и рук на лица.

Те сразу же узнаваемы – небритый подбородок, бледная щека с родинками, крепкий торс Дерека, ширина плеч Стайлза, их руки друг на друге – и то, как они двигаются, тоже уже знакомо. Они не обращают внимания ни на камеру, ни на съемочную группу, и Дерек поворачивается спиной, даже не понимая, что делает, а Стайлз явно не собирается возвращать его на путь истинный, вернув обратно в кадр. Они целуются сильно и долго, будто скольжение языков делает дыхание необязательным. Руки Дерека на спине Стайлза, держат так, будто если он отпустит, наступит конец света, руки Стайлза никак не могут найти себе места. Гладят Дерека по щекам, обвивают шею, скользят вниз и вверх по груди, проводят по спине.

Волосы Дерека торчат во все стороны и блестят так, словно он только что вышел из душа, вытер их, но не причесался, но в состоянии их надо больше винить то, как Стайлз ерошит их пальцами. Оба более или менее одеты, в джинсы и футболки, однако это явно ненадолго.

Когда Дерек отстраняется – не для того, чтобы набрать воздуха, тут у легких оборотня есть преимущество – а чтобы заговорить.

\- Скажи, что ты хочешь, – Стайлзу в щеку, полутребование, полумольба напряженным голосом.

Стайлз однако не смеется, звук, который он издает, сдавленный выдох, пальцы сгибаются в волосах Дерека, двигаются по коже головы, перебирая темные пряди. Дерек подается навстречу прикосновениям, чуть задирает подбородок, не то чтобы обнажая горло, но приглашая Стайлза коснуться губами его челюсти, куснуть щетину.

\- Я напишу тебе список, – говорит Стайлз, его рот все еще возле подбородка Дерека. – Но, наверное, надо начать с чего-нибудь легкого. У тебя был трудный день.

Он толкает Дерека на диван, и, конечно, в человеческом теле нет достаточной силы, чтобы двигать оборотня туда, куда тот не хочет, но дело в том, что Дерек очень даже хочет. Он позволяет Стайлзу направлять его, без колебаний отзываясь на малейшее касание, будто даже не подозревает, что можно воспротивиться. Он вольготно располагается на диване, растягивается и расслабляется, просто ждет, что будет дальше.

Стайлз поворачивается спиной, и фокус переключается на другую камеру: новая перспектива позволяет лучше увидеть расстояние между двумя мужчинами (неуклонно уменьшающееся) и черты их тел. Колени Дерека разведены, давая Стайлзу место, и его тело ленивая линия на диване, голова запрокинута, взгляд двигается между лицом Стайлза, руками и пахом. Когда Стайлз подается ближе, Дерек делает то же, тянется навстречу, будто влекомый магнитом, кладет руки Стайлзу на бедра, пальцы сжимаются и расслабляются, словно он напоминает себе сохранять выдержку.

\- Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится? – говорит Стайлз, тон его легкий и дразнящий, рот искривлен в хитрой усмешке.

Пальцы уже работают над пуговицей на джинсах, затем расстегивают молнию, медленно, обнажая плавки. Дерек издает тихое поскуливание, и камера придвигается ближе, предлагает более ясный вид очертаний члена Стайлза под тканью. Он уже возбужден, хотя его еще не трогали, и бедра Стайлза невольно дергаются, когда Дерек наклоняется ближе, выдыхая на ствол.

Стайлз снова запускает пальцы в волосы Дерека, притягивает его лицо ближе, но не совсем близко, держит, не доведя последний дюйм, пальцы напрягаются, когда Дерек пытается сократить расстояние. Член продолжает набухать, растягивая сдерживающий материал, но Стайлз не позволяет Дереку двигаться. Камера снова отъезжает назад, чтобы запечатлеть эту странную неподвижность. Стайлз напряжен, его тело согнуто над Дереком, глаза темные и затуманенные, он дышит тяжело, однако ждет чего-то, сохраняя эту последнюю дистанцию.

Глаза Дерека приоткрываются ровно настолько, чтобы был виден светло-голубой. Долгий напряженный момент, когда кажется, что именно поэтому они остановились, что Стайлз выжидает, пока Дерек загонит волка обратно, но потом рот Дерека приоткрывается и он издает серию коротких фыркающих звуков, втягивая запах Стайлза.

Стайлз толкается на этот последний дюйм, дает Дереку зарыться носом ему в ширинку и бормочет:

\- Хорошо, так хорошо.

Если верить выражению лица Дерека, это лучше, чем хорошо. Дерек выглядит пьяным, рот приоткрыт, он глубоко втягивает запах, выдыхает горячо и влажно. Надышавшись вдоволь, он начинает пробовать, лижет широко и долго, прижимается губами к яичкам, из-за слюны тонкая ткань становится мокрой, липкой, почти прозрачной. Пальцы Дерека скользят за пояс джинсов Стайлза и за резинку трусов, ищут голую кожу, и Дерек стонет, выглядя потерянным в собственном мире, утопая в собственных ощущениях. Он прижимается губами к головке члена, оттягивает его, насколько возможно, хотя с мешающей тканью получается не очень, и с раздраженным стоном тянет Стайлза за джинсы.

\- Тихо, тихо, – говорит Стайлз, отводя его руки.

Он отодвигается, но недалеко, просто подальше ото рта Дерека, чуть за пределы досягаемости. Одним слитным движением: отстраниться, снять рубашку, снова податься вперед, забраться Дереку на колени, устроиться там, и они соединяют рты, снова, и снова, и снова, медленные влажные поцелуи, от которых спина Стайлза выгибается, как у кота, и бедра Дерека прижимаются к телу Стайлза.

Потом губы Дерека находят шею Стайлза, и это эрогенная зона для оборотней вообще, но Дерек полностью заворожен, сосет, покусывает, царапает зубами. Стайлз бормочет что-то ему на ухо, микрофоны не могут уловить что именно, но Дерек явно слышит. Он вздрагивает, словно от удара током, громко стонет, и когда он снова припадает к шее Стайлза, у него появляются клыки. Он осторожен с ними, почти деликатен, и Стайлз не выказывает ни малейшего волнения, только поскуливает, вздрагивает, откидывает голову, подставляя горло.

Дерек принимает приглашение только на секунду, потом замирает, явно пытаясь удержать контроль, моргает раз, второй, третий, и голубое свечение исчезает. Он кладет ладонь на член Стайлза, и Стайлз вжимается в нее, обнимает Дерека за плечи, пыхтит. Когда Дерек снова прижимается губами к его горлу, он груб, кусает, сосет, с явным намерением оставить метку. Стайлз кладет руку ему на затылок, прижимает сильнее.

\- Вот так, Дерек, я хочу… – говорит он тихо и хрипло. – Господи, как хорошо, ты совершенен, мой партнер, мой…

Это, кажется, больше, чем Дерек способен выдержать: перед лицом такой провокации он издает звук наполовину отчаянный, наполовину задушенный, приникает ртом к шее Стайлза, где завтра наверняка будет ожерелье синяков, но обоим, видимо, все равно. Руки Дерека беспорядочно движутся между ними, он, наконец, лезет Стайлзу в трусы, сдвигает ткань, чтобы не мешала, берет член Стайлза и дрочит быстро и сильно. Стайлз толкается навстречу. Видно не слишком хорошо: слишком много теней и мало места, спина Стайлза и движения руки Дерека заслоняют практически все – но никто их не останавливает. Приближаясь, камера ловит заманчивые проблески: обнаженное бедро Стайлза, напрягшиеся мускулы на руке Дерека, скользкая головка члена Стайлза, мелькающая в кольце пальцев Дерека.

Все продолжается недолго: еще одно движение, мышцы живота Стайлза напрягаются, с его губ срывается почти жалобный стон, Дерек наконец обретает дар речи, хрипя имя Стайлза. Пальцы Стайлза цепляются за рубашку Дерека, брызгает сперма, Стайлз издает долгий дрожащий вдох и обмякает в руках Дерека.

Дерек подносит его руку ко рту, слизывает семя длинными движениями языка. Стайлз поворачивается посмотреть, глаза у него огромные, зрачки невозможно расширены с учетом яркого света студии.

\- Охренеть, – искренне говорит он.

\- Да, – соглашается Дерек.

Он издает довольный звук, поглаживает мокрой рукой по груди Стайлза.

Долгий момент тишины, и Стайлз говорит:

\- У тебя рубашка мокрая. Снова. Ты должен ее снять.

Дерек наклоняет голову, будто обдумывая предложение.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя есть на это свои мотивы, – возражает он. – Я не уверен, что моя честь с тобой в безопасности.

\- Зато я абсолютно уверен, что она в опасности.

Стайлз широко улыбается и садится, хотя все еще выглядит несколько потрясенным. Когда он, опираясь на диванные подушки, тянется за поцелуем, мышцы на его руках подрагивают,

Стоит ему отстраниться, Дерек тут же придвигается в поисках его рта, и как раз это Стайлзу и нужно. Секунда – и Стайлз уже стягивает с Дерека футболку. Потом слезает с колен Дерека, вслепую находя пол, и скользит вниз и вниз, пока не оказывается у Дерека между колен, поглаживая обтянутые джинсой бедра.

Дерек немного глубже зарывается в диванные подушки, расставляет ноги пошире. Веки его опущены, ладонь придерживает Стайлза за затылок – безмолвное согласие, притворяющееся приказом.

Результат, так или иначе, один: руки Стайлза тянутся прямиком к ширинке Дерека, расстегивают пуговицу и со звуком рвущейся бумаги дергают молнию вниз. Под джинсами нет белья, только живот, дразнящая полоска волос, толстое основание члена. Стайлз тянет вниз пояс его джинс, Дерек послушно приподнимает бедра.

Даже в этом легком движении видна сила Дерека: как без малейшего усилия он держит тело на весу, как напрягаются мышцы пресса, обнажается ложбинка между ягодицами, сокращаются мускулы на бедрах и подгибаются пальцы в густом ворсе ковра. Когда Стайлз стягивает ему джинсы до лодыжек, Дерек остается более обнаженным чем, когда-либо раньше – для «Мэйтид», во всяком случае – но его это, видимо, не беспокоит, он даже этого не замечает, полностью сосредоточившись на Стайлзе.

Стайлз осторожно подается вперед, ставит колено на смятые джинсы между ног Дерека, придавливая его к полу. Скулы вспыхивают, румянец даже на груди. Стайлз кладет ладонь Дереку на пресс, будто бы не обращая внимания на вставший член, замирает возле плоского мускулистого живота. Стайлз медленно ведет ладонями вниз, медленно, но уверенно, берет член Дерека у основания и смотрит так, будто хочет запомнить каждую деталь.

Дерек не пытается торопить события. Вместо этого он роняет руки на подушки, старается лежать спокойно, хотя мышцы его живота вздрагивают с каждым движением рук Стайлза, с каждым выдохом, шелестящим по коже. Он просто ждет и смотрит на Стайлза так, будто больше ничего в мире не стоит его внимания.

Когда Стайлз, наконец, наклоняется, Дерек прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий резкий вдох. Но Стайлз не берет его член в рот, не заглатывает до основания. Вместо этого – совершенно неожиданно – он прижимает нос к складке между пахом и бедром и глубоко вдыхает.

Дерек выглядит так, будто готов расплакаться, хотя трудно сказать, возбужден ли он до полной потери выдержки и готов кончить, или же тронут тем, как Стайлз обращается к его внутреннему волку. Так или иначе, он почти вслепую тянется вперед, шарит по предплечьям Стайлза, по плечам, берет его лицо в ладони и говорит:

\- Ты нечестно играешь. Господи, Стайлз, давай, просто…

Закончить он не успевает: Стайлз делает, как он просит, лижет ствол, проводит языком по головке и вбирает глубоко. Дерек зажмуривается, словно не смотреть – единственный способ сдержаться. Одна его рука лежит у Стайлза на волосах, пропускает пряди между пальцев, ерошит их каждый раз, когда Стайлз вскидывает голову.

Даже на журнальных снимках рот Стайлза выглядит привлекательно, широкий, улыбающийся, иногда открытый в стоне, будто ждущий, когда же Дерек его заполнит. Теперь это просто непристойно в лучшем смысле: форма губ вокруг члена Дерека, их блеск под лампами, они мокрые от слюны, широко растянутые, двигаются с влажными звуками, от которых бегут мурашки. Стайлз хорош, его движения ровные и уверенные, рот и рука выбирают ритм, который явно подходит для Дерека и подошел бы кому угодно. Его изогнутая спина, впалые щеки, свободная рука на колене Дерека… Это так прекрасно, что почти трудно смотреть.

Дерек тяжело дышит, грудь вздымается и опадает, ноздри раздуваются с каждым вдохом, будто он втягивает не просто воздух, но и запах, запахи спермы, пота и страсти. Его мускулы мало-помалу напрягаются.

\- Стайлз, я… – наконец, говорит он, но Стайлз уже выпускает мокрый член, берет его в руку, и нужна только пара движений, чтобы Дерек кончил себе на живот со звериным рыком, рвущимся из горла. Его глаза вспыхивают голубым, тело содрогается.

Стайлз замедляется, но не останавливается, потому что Дерек еще кончает, поскуливая: оргазм у волков немного дольше, грязнее. Когда он заканчивает – измотанный, глотающий воздух – Стайлз осторожно отпускает его член и наклоняется слизать сперму с его живота. Дерек смотрит, бессмысленно, как в шоке.

\- Все еще неудачный день? – спрашивает Стайлз и улыбается, широко и остро.

В ответе он явно уверен, потому что наклоняется, готовый вновь вернуться к своей невероятно порнографической версии умывания.

Дерек еще слишком увлечен ощущениями, чтобы ответить, да и вряд ли он сейчас способен на членораздельную речь. Он просто смотрит, как Стайлз убирает последние капли с его пресса. Когда дело сделано, Стайлз ложится Дереку на живот, упирается локтями по обе стороны его бедер и устраивается удобнее, уложив подбородок на руки. Губы его растягиваются в улыбке. Дерек гладит ладонью его лицо, будто запоминая, и, наконец, говорит:

\- Нет, я думаю, все налаживается.

Стайлз смеется, Дерек тянется поцеловать его, и видео меркнет, стоит их губам соприкоснуться]

 

ГЛАВА 10

**Дополнительные предупреждения** : пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что в этой части содержатся упоминания и описания насилия в прошлом, в том числе, сексуального. Также присутствует паническая атака.

 

В теплом послевкусии взаимного оргазма жизнь выглядела до того замечательно, что Стайлзу, вероятно, следовало ожидать, что все пойдет ужасно, катастрофически не так. Он однако не думал ни о чем, кроме маленькой гримерной, теплого тела Дерека и морщинках в уголках его глаз.

\- Я подумал о нашем следующем свидании, – сказал Стайлз, потянувшись за поцелуем. Он уже начал жалеть, что они оба оделись. – Может, нам стоит окончательно пойти вразнос и попробовать немного старомодного человеческого ухаживания. Я полапаю тебя в кино, а после ужина вернемся к тебе и будем ласкаться на диване часами.

– Знаешь, на самом деле между волчьим ухаживанием и человеческим нет никакой принципиальной разницы. Тебе надо ознакомиться с более современными источниками.

Стайлз устроил целое шоу, старательно хмурясь, пока пальцы его пробирались Дереку под рубашку, гладили голую кожу, где впечатляющие косые мышцы живота встречались с бедрами. – Не оскорбляй классику, древние знали, что к чему. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько существует стихотворений про члены.

\- Можешь почитать мне на нашем следующем свидании, – сказал Дерек, ухмыляясь, словно в самом деле с нетерпением этого ожидал.

Он открыл дверь раздевалки, лопая тем самым их маленький личный пузырь, но, выходя, держал Стайлза за руку, так что Стайлз был совершенно не против.

\- Как насчет завтра? Я знаю, что ты хотел посмотреть этот новый фильм, где роботы сражаются с монстрами, и…

Но Дерек не слушал. То есть, он не слушал Стайлза, однако плечи его напряглись и голова склонилась набок – как делают все вервольфы, когда прислушиваются к чему-то далекому. Звукоизоляция в офисе была хорошая, чтобы даже волки не имели дела со звуковым загрязнением, но Стайлз, сосредоточившись, тоже услышал: наверху, в офисе Люси, кто-то говорил на повышенных тонах.

\- Дерек, мне… – начал Стайлз, подразумевая «мне вызвать полицию?», но Дерек перебил его прежде, чем Стайлз закончил.

\- Все хорошо, – сказал он, хотя лицо его, застывшее и хмурое, показывало, что нет, не хорошо. – Это просто моя сестра. Я не знал, что она пришла. Тебе надо… эээ… идти. Домой.

\- Ладно, – согласился Стайлз, стараясь не выдать огорчение.

Разумеется, у них был секс, но они побывали только на одном свидании. Немного слишком рано для знакомства с семьей. Даже если эта семья вдруг оказалась на его работе и ругается с его боссом.

\- Я… Я не очень хорошо лажу с родственниками, – Дерек скорчил гримасу. – И я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для знакомства.

\- Да, все нормально, без проблем. Но завтрашние планы в силе?

\- Я жду длинных стихов про члены, – сказал Дерек. Он поцеловал Стайлза в угол рта и неласково пихнул к дверям. – На латыни.

\- Заметано, – Стайлз позволил такое вольное с собой обращение, но возле дверей решительно потребовал куда более глубокого и сладкого поцелуя.

Наверху звуки были такие, словно в офисе бушевал дикий зверь.

\- Кстати, спасибо за прекрасный секс.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, – откликнулся Дерек, насильно выдворяя его за порог.

Не самое лучшее завершение дня, но вполне в духе Дерека, так что в целом Стайлз был доволен. Доволен настолько, что по прибытии домой распахнул двери и громко сказал:

\- У меня только что был потрясный секс.

Сказал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все, кто был в доме. При условии, что в доме кто-то был, потому что Стайлз не озаботился проверить. Но помпезная тачка Джексона была припаркована на подъездной дороге, и Тойота Эллисон стояла на обочине, так что кто-то наверняка в доме был.

В подтверждение его мыслям прозвучал голос Джексона из гостиной:

\- Пошел к черту, Стилински!

\- Самая потрясная штука в истории, – продолжал Стайлз, шагая в комнату.

Он упал на подлокотник кресла, практически Джексону на колени.

\- Ты пахнешь, как из борделя выскочил, – пожаловался Джексон, стараясь отодвинуться.

Он держал планшет Лидии, но все-таки поднял голову, фыркнул, сморщив нос, и полыхнул ярко-голубыми глазами, что для него было практически признаком восхищения.

\- И хватит портить мне жизнь.

\- Не слишком ли много драмы из-за какого-то запаха, – заметил Стайлз, но немного отодвинулся, устроился на диване более или менее прямо и забросил ноги на журнальный столик. – Эй, а ты можешь… различить? В смысле, ты можешь сказать, кем именно я пахну или…

\- Нет в нашем языке таких слов, чтобы сказать, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, – рыкнул Джексон, столь яростно тыкая в экран планшета, будто тот персонально его оскорбил.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Ты мог бы выучить второй язык. Расширить свои горизонты. Где все?

\- Лидия наверху, одевается. Эллисон помогает.

\- Консультирует в моде?

\- Какое-то особенно сложное белье, – сказал Джексон. – И она не хочет, чтобы я его видел до тех пор, пока мы не потрахаемся. Вот почему я сижу здесь, как лузер, и делаю твою домашку за тебя.

Мозг Стайлза сосредоточился на образе Лидии в белье, потом на картинке трахающихся Джексона и Лидии – и то, и другое он видел и наслаждался – потом зацепился за последние слова.

\- Стоп, домашку? В смысле?

\- Лидия сказала, ты думал, Дерек снимался в порно раньше, но она не смогла ничего найти, так что решила… ага! Так и знал.

Он триумфально ткнул в экран и бросил аппарат Стайлзу на колени. Уголок впился тому в пах, и от вопля Стайлза вид у Джексона стал еще довольнее.

\- Снафф, я же говорил.

\- Ты сейчас даже не серьезно, – сказал Стайлз.

Он накрыл рукой свой несчастный пострадавший член, а другой взял планшет.

В браузере была открыта доска объявлений очень вырвиглазных цветов, с какими-то непонятными ссылками и маленькими видео-превью, которые Стайлзу ничего не говорили. Но все видео были озаглавлены Д_ХЕЙЛ, и первые несколько комментариев к оригинальному посту гласили: «Черт, было горячо», «Пока смотрел, кончил три раза», «С удовольствием бы зарядил в маленький сладкий рот этой сучки», так что было логично предположить, что эти видео действительно порно.

\- Что, кстати, за форум? – уточнил Стайлз, нерешительно зависнув пальцем над первой ссылкой.

\- Для фетишистов, Стилински, отрасти уже яйца, – ответил Джексон.

Он рывком поднялся с дивана и потер руки, словно они действительно были выпачканы. – Пойду наверх. Если будешь дрочить на это дерьмо, иди к себе, чтобы никто не видел.

\- Да пошел ты, – почти отстраненно ответил Стайлз, но Джексон уже испарился.

Стайлз еще секунду смотрел на ссылки, барабаня пальцами по обратной стороне планшета. Он многое повидал во времена своих вылазок в темные уголки сети, когда в свой первый год в колледже совершал поистине удивительное путешествие, открывая свои кинки. Видел такое, что не прочь бы был развидеть. Так что Стайлз был уверен: что бы Дерек ни делал на видео, вряд ли это его удивит. Сделав глубокий вдох и постаравшись забыть все пословицы про кошек и любопытство, Стайлз нажал на первое превью.

В начале не было ничего особенного, только какая-то сцена с бондажом. На экране появилась женщина, близко к камере, видны были только обтянутые черной кожей ягодицы, бедра и поясница. В руках женщина держала что-то длинное и тонкое, возможно, плеть, и поглаживала ее рукоятку так, будто та была единственным нужным ей любовником. Однако это был не единственный ее любовник, потому что там был еще парень, на заднем плане, но в фокусе, свисающий на цепях, пристегнутый к какой-то решетке. Выглядела она как клетка, в которой держат больших кошек в зоопарке, что, честно говоря, заставляло сцену выглядеть немного чересчур. Парень был стройный, крепкий, но не мускулистый, с шапкой темных волос, и это мог быть Дерек, а мог и не он. Стайлз не различил, хоть вглядывался до головной боли. Кем бы ни был парень, его скованные руки были стиснуты в кулаки, а голова опущена. Одна из ламп светила в его сторону, выхватывая плоский живот и расстегнутые джинсы. Другая лампа бросала свет на стол с плохо различимой штуковиной – автомобильный аккумулятор? Больше ничего в помещении не было. Скорее всего, больше ни на что зрителю смотреть и не полагалось, только на покачивание бедер женщины и напрягшийся живот парня.

\- Перестань, – сказал парень, и черт подери, это был Дерек, разве что голос немного выше привычного. – Нельзя… Остановись. Отпусти меня. Я никому не скажу.

Дальше последовала тишина, хотя рот Дерека продолжал двигаться. Будто кто-то вырезал кусок. Стайлз выкрутил звук громче, просто на всякий случай, но когда голос Дерека вернулся, все, что он сказал, было:

\- Это не… Я думал, ты…

Звук был в порядке: это голос прерывался, словно Дерек готов был расплакаться.

\- Ау, ладно тебе, Дерек, не будь таким маленьким занудой, – сказала женщина. Штука в ее руке – не хлыст, слишком твердая, странной формы на конце, что же это? – качалась между пальцев как маятник.

Она приблизилась к Дереку и небрежно коснулась его тела, словно он принадлежал ей, словно был таким же реквизитом, как стойка лампы, к которой она прислонилась.

\- Расслабься. Покажи всем, какое ты на самом деле животное.

Дерек дернулся от ее слов и внезапного света, который женщина направила ему в лицо. Он выглядел совсем юным, боже, он выглядел… Вряд ли ему исполнилось больше пятнадцати-шестнадцати. Господи, это было не порно, это было… уголовное или, по крайней мере, наказуемое законом дело. Дерек не выглядел так, будто хотел там находиться, особенно когда женщина подняла палку и ткнула ей Дерека в бок. Лицо Дерека исказилось, уши вытянулись и заострились, клыки обнажились в гримасе, и рот распахнулся. Палка – о черт, черт, электрохлыст – ударила его явно не ограниченным по закону зарядом.

С уровнем звука, включенным на планшете, воющий вопль был ужасающе громким. Стайлз с лязгом уронил планшет, чувствуя, как тяжело екнуло в животе. Едва чувствуя под собой ноги, он поднялся и поковылял к ванной, но продолжал ясно слышать треск электричества на видео, смех женщины, вспомнил слова Палмера – о том, что тот большой поклонник ранних работ Дерека. Стайлзу казалось, что его будет тошнить вечно. Едва он добрался до туалета, как его вырвало, сильно и больно, пока в животе не осталась лишь пустота.

\- Стайлз?

Он не позаботился закрыть дверь, и Эллисон была уже внутри, ее рука легла ему на спину. Он трясся и наверняка выглядел препаршиво, и только полчаса назад он целовал губы Дерека, а потом пришел домой и просрал все, лишь нажав на одну-единственную ссылку. Он себя ненавидел.

\- Стайлз, ты меня пугаешь, – сказала Эллисон.

 В дверях, хмурясь, появилась Лидия, отменно одетая, на высоченных шпильках, Джексон как всегда маячил за ее спиной.

\- Кинки твоего бойфренда оказались слишком неожиданными? – спросил Джексон.

Трудно было сказать, относилось ли его волнение к Стайлзу или к тому, что может сделать с ним Лидия. Это выражение никак не сочеталось со звучащей в его словах бравадой.

Но сейчас Стайлза не заботили чужие проблемы. Ему и собственных хватало. Он потер лицо, стукнулся затылком об стену, пытаясь не заплакать, но щеки под ладонями были уже мокрые.

\- Пошел к черту, – выдавил он, но горло саднило, и злости не хватало. – Я не… Какого хрена мне надо было это знать? Господи. Какой я дурак.

\- Что там было? – спросила Лидия, и, когда Стайлз не ответил, уставилась на своего партнера. – Ты нашел видео? Джексон, что там было?

\- Не смотри на меня так, я ничего не включал, просто дал ему, – заюлил Джексон. – Слушай, Стилински, я такое видел, и оно все фальшивое, ясно? В смысле, это… просто заскок. В Нью-Мексико есть женщина, у нее куча шрамов, но ей просто это нравится, она берет оборотней в постель, и ей нравится, когда они оставляют на ней метки во время секса. Это как шрамирование, она даже говорит им, куда кусать, чтобы нужный узор был. Но это все по обоюдному согласию, и…

\- Там было наоборот, – прохрипел Стайлз, чтобы заставить Джексона заткнуться, потому что себя он остановить не мог, не мог перестать видеть картинки на веках, даже когда до звезд прижимал ладони к глазам.

Судя по таймеру, видео длилось около часа, а их там было восемь, и не существовало вселенной, в которой Стайлз собирался бы их посмотреть, но он был проклят чрезмерным воображением и способностью делать элементарные вычисления.

\- И что-то не похоже было, что там все по согласию. Легко, наверное, кого-то мучить, когда знаешь, что все заживет еще прежде, чем ты с ними закончишь.

\- Боже. Там был… там был Дерек? – голос Эллисон дрожал.

 Она явно не хотела спрашивать, но ей нужно было точно знать, какую размазню Стайлз из себя сделал.

Звук очередного нечеловеческого душераздирающего вопля из гостиной стал своеобразным ответом.

Сейчас он хотя бы звучал отдаленно, как и голос Лидии, приказывающей Джексону «да выключи ты его, ради бога, идиот», и Эллисон, спрашивающей, в порядке ли Стайлз. Он не был в порядке. Он чувствовал приближающуюся паническую атаку, будто ехал на гребне готовой обрушиться волны, обрушиться и погрести его, и он не мог ничего сделать, только держаться. Он дышал слишком глубоко, и в ушах звенело, и он не знал, как это исправить, потому что он все разрушил.

Он вцепился в Эллисон, и она держала его крепко, до боли, но волна все равно поглотила его.

 

ГЛАВА 11

**Дополнительные предупреждения:** обсуждение насилия, имевшего место в прошлом.

 

Стайлз уснул с жуткой головной болью, вкус во рту был смесью мятной зубной пасты и стыда, а Эллисон свернулась за его спиной, как мама-медведица.

Когда Стайлз проснулся, волосы ему гладила широкая ладонь, пальцы ритмично мяли кожу на голове, и к спине прижималось теплое тело Дерека. Стайлз был уверен, что спал недолго, может, несколько часов, но свет в комнате ощутимо потускнел, и за окном снова шел дождь: он слышал, как капли барабанят по стеклу.

Кашлянув, Стайлз спросил:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Голос был хриплый – вполне ожидаемо. Стайлз постарался сморгнуть сон из глаз, но не двигался, не хотел, чтобы рука Дерека остановилась.

\- Лидия позвонила мне, – ответил Дерек, тон был не злой, просто… плоский. – Сказала, что у тебя паническая атака. Такое часто бывает?

Стайлз перекатился на спину, продел руку под колено Дерека и прижался щекой к его бедру. Дерек сидел, опершись на изголовье, какой-то отстраненный, несмотря на то, что Стайлз практически залез к нему на колени.

\- Нет. То есть, их давно не было. Эта застала меня врасплох.

\- Мне так и сказали, – под больным желтым светом от тусклой настольной лампы лицо Дерека выглядело хмурым и суровым, почти изможденным. – Лидия рассказала, что ты обнаружил. У тебя, наверное, есть вопросы.

\- Ничего, на что я бы заслужил ответы, – возразил Стайлз.

Он специально перекатился на спину, запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть на Дерека снизу вверх – не мог придумать лучшего способа выглядеть уязвимее, если не считать раздевания. – Дерек… Дерек, мне жаль. Я не должен был лезть в твои личные дела. Надо было просто спросить, и…

\- Это есть в сети, – сказал Дерек. Он не выглядел сердитым. Просто усталым. – Не такой уж и секрет. Надо было с самого начала тебе рассказать. Наверное, я думал, что, если ты узнаешь… ну, не знаю, что я думал.

\- Дерек…

\- Ее звали Кейт, – Дерек облокотился на изголовье, откинул голову к стене, будто не мог рассказывать и смотреть на Стайлза одновременно. – Мне было шестнадцать, а ей... Она была старше. Она выбрала меня, а не наоборот, и все было волнительно, понимаешь, тайно, потому что моя семья не знала, и незаконно, так что я не мог никому рассказать. И от этого было только лучше. Она была первая, с кем я занимался сексом. И она увлекалась такими вещами… Я чувствовал себя взрослее всех лишь оттого, что знал, что такое вообще бывает. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать самому. Когда она начала нас снимать, я не насторожился. Она потом пересматривала, и это ее, ну, знаешь, заводило.

Дерек остановился, горло его дернулось. Стайлз тихо сидел на месте, поглаживал большим пальцем шов на джинсах Дерека и, стиснув зубы, готовился слушать дальше. Дерек хотел излить душу, и Стайлз всегда бы выслушал, разумеется, но сейчас сама необходимость слушать была наказанием. Дерек на видео, совсем юный, не доросший толком до своего тела, с голосом, все еще плавающим над более низким регистром. У Стайлза сердце болело за того мальчика, который не знал, во что ввязывается.

\- Это была ее идея – уехать на выходные. Я сказал родителям, что отправляюсь в Тахо с приятелями, а она сказала, что у нее есть друг, у которого мы можем снять дом на озере Пирамид. Я взял чертовы плавки, а она… Что ж, ей не надо было собираться, она уже оборудовала дом всем, что ей было нужно. Она продержала меня там три дня, потом просто выкинула. До дома я добирался автостопом. Родители были в ярости.

\- На тебя?

Стайлз споткнулся на этих словах, потому что все вдруг обрело смысл: прохладные отношения с семьей, тот факт, что Дерек едва упоминал родственников, даже если технически все еще являлся членом стаи. Стайлз представил, каково бы ему было вот так потерять отца, и тут же заставил себя перестать думать, потому что от этого ему снова захотелось паниковать. Он протянул руку, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека и держался изо всех сил.

\- На меня, – глухо повторил Дерек.

Он посмотрел вниз, на их руки, провел большим пальцем по ладони Стайлза, словно это он успокаивал Стайлза.

\- Я не рассказал им, они только знали, что я вернулся на несколько дней позже, чем обещал, и солгал о том, куда собираюсь. Я никому об этом не рассказывал, долго. Решил, что это моя вина, срывался на родителей, стараясь заставить их меня наказать, но это не помогло, так что… На некоторое время я пошел вразнос. Натворил много вещей, о которых сейчас жалею, бросил школу. Но тот снимок в «Маркт» стал для родителей последней каплей. Что мне и нужно было. Я хотел совершить что-нибудь такое, чтобы они выслали меня из стаи насовсем, потому что решил, что так будет для них лучше.

\- Дерек, – сказал Стайлз и не знал, что еще сказать, что еще сделать.

Ему хотелось притянуть Дерека к себе, целовать до тех пор, пока не исчезнет пустое выражение на его лице. Но Дереку едва ли бы понравилось, что кто-то нарушит его с таким трудом выдержанную невозмутимость. И Стайлзу было тяжело держать себя в руках, слыша изложенную таким образом историю, зная, что Дерек недоговаривает, чтобы избавить его от подробностей. Он не знал, каково это для Дерека – иметь дело с этим и переживать все в одиночку, когда прежде у него была стая, люди, которые могли подбодрить, семья, на которую можно было положиться. И он все еще ощущал одиночество, постоянно… Стайлз попытался сдержать сдавленный звук, вырвавшийся из горла, но не преуспел, и то, как Дерек успокаивающе провел по его волосам, заставило его чувствовать себя еще хуже.

\- В «Маркт» один парень сказал мне, что смотрел видео. Всерьез предложил переснять, – Дерек улыбнулся, если можно было это так назвать, когда подразумевалось, что настоящую улыбку у него бы вызвала разве что кровавая баня. – Тогда я решил пойти к Лоре. Она работала над степенью по уголовному праву, и знала, что делать… с кем поговорить, к кому обратиться, какие доказательства нужны. Кейт, наверное, думала, что обрекает меня на вечные муки, когда выкладывала эти видео в сеть, а они оказались более чем достаточным доказательством. Ни один из этих нынешних нормативных актов еще не ввели, так что досталось ей по полной. Сами ее действия, плюс мы пересекли границу Невады, что делало преступление федеральным, к тому же я был несовершеннолетним, и явные признаки преступления на почве нетерпимости... В общем, сидеть ей предстояло долго.

\- Слава тебе господи, – выдохнул Стайлз, и, наконец, поднялся, будучи больше не в силах держать эту осторожную дистанцию, нуждаясь быть ближе, предложить себя Дереку и надеяться, что будет принят.

\- Но ты… как ты выдерживаешь то, что делаешь? Как ты терпишь меня? Боже, Дерек, я уговорил тебя сниматься в порно, я не…

\- Это не то же самое, не смей даже сравнивать, – перебил Дерек, пустое выражение на его лице сменилось смесью ярости и ужаса.

Стайлз оставался на месте, неловко скрючившись, как вопросительный знак, и не желая двигаться из страха потревожить спокойствие Дерека. Но именно Дерек подался вперед, схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. Стайлз, позволив себя двигать, уютно устроился на коленях между раздвинутых ног Дерека – так они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Я хотел тебя, и я никогда не делал того, чего не хотел, так что даже не думай сравнивать себя и ее.

\- Хорошо. Тогда расскажи мне, в чем дело. Ты все еще ищешь способы наказать себя…

\- Нет, – отрезал Дерек, и если самого слова было недостаточно, то выражения страха на лице – вполне. – Это не… Я уже прошел через такое, с родителями. Не самая выигрышная стратегия. Я пару лет ходил на терапию, она помогла. Я смирился со случившимся. Я знаю, что ты боишься, потому что это внове для тебя. Но для меня это прошлое. Я не могу ничего изменить, но сейчас я неплохо мирюсь с этим, и к тебе это не имеет никакого отношения. Ты не наказание, Стайлз. Ты подарок.

Сердце Стайлза почувствовало острое желание надеть аккуратный бантик и подариться, оно прыгнуло в груди от желания при одной мысли об этом, но какой-то уголок его не был уверен, что все так просто.

\- Я у тебя есть, – сказал Стайлз, прижав ладони к коже Дерека, как якорь, стараясь втолкнуть это чувство «вместе», и «мы», и «всегда» прямо Дереку под кожу, словно они могли быть связаны вместе самыми корнями.

\- У тебя есть я, с работой или без нее. Я просто не понимаю, как такое может быть нормально для тебя, если все началось в «Маркт» и едва тебя не уничтожило. Что ты чувствуешь, когда идешь на работу?

\- Это моя работа, –Дерек нахмурился, словно не вполне понял вопрос. – Что я делал тогда и что я делаю сейчас – совершенно разные вещи. Не то чтобы я имею большие амбиции как модель, меня совсем не это привлекло в первую очередь, но работа мне нравится. Когда с Кейт было покончено, я начал собирать жизнь по кусочкам. Лора и Люси тогда все еще были соседками по комнате, и они позволили мне на некоторое время вселиться к ним, много мне помогали, пока я получал общее образование. Люси заставила меня пойти на терапию. Лора записала в колледж. Я все еще не хотел, чтобы родители знали, что случилось. Заставил Лору поклясться, что она не расскажет, но она уговорила их оплатить мне обучение, мне осталось только зарабатывать на жизнь. Люси работала над степенью в школе дизайна, рекомендовала меня студентам, которым нужна была модель. Потом меня заметило агентство, так оно и получилось.

\- Кое-что я видел, – осторожно сказал Стайлз. – Рекламы белья и одежды, да? Реклама белья мне особенно понравилась.

\- Правда? – спросил Дерек.

Уголки его рта довольно изогнулись, веки опустились, и Стайлз словно наяву видел, что он думает о сексе.

\- А вот это мне всегда нравилось. Когда на меня смотрят. Знать, что кто-то меня хочет. На этот раз по моему желанию.

\- Но еще один порножурнал?

Дерек пожал плечами, но погладил Стайлза по бокам, рассеянно, почти лаская.

\- Когда я заканчивал последний семестр, меня заметило агентство, и другого опыта у меня практически не было. Я поговорил с Люси, надеясь, что она меня на что-нибудь наведет, а она тогда только начинала «Мэйтид». Она думала, это плохая идея, пришлось умолять ее сделать мне сессию, но до выпуска я дотянул, и эта работа не так уж отличается от других модельных работ. Впрочем, я начал думать, что она права, что мне надо уйти и сэкономить ей отягчающие обстоятельства, потому что я ни с кем не ладил. А потом появился ты.

\- Да, – сказал Стайлз, и улыбка его наверняка была дурацкая, но ему было все равно, потому что он отлично помнил хмурый вид Дерека над бутербродами и все еще думал об этом, как об их первом свидании. – Но…

\- Я могу установить свои границы и без твоего вмешательства, – мягко прервал Дерек и очень осторожно поцеловал его в губы. – Я знаю, что для тебя это в новинку, но не для меня. Ладно?

\- Да, конечно, – сказал Стайлз и почувствовал себя идиотом, потому что… Ну. Он идиотом и был, разве нет? – Я просто не хочу тебя принуждать.

\- Я тебе не позволю, – отозвался Дерек, будто это было так просто, и Стайлз полагал, так оно и было, потому что заботиться друг о друге не подразумевало перестать заботиться о себе. – Так что я хочу продолжать работать, пока ты здесь, и продолжать трахать тебя на камеру, потому что это мне, оказывается, нравится, и без камеры трахать тебя я тоже хочу.

\- Полностью согласен со всем перечисленным, – Стайлз почувствовал, как напряжение в плечах ослабевает, потому что они могли сделать это, и они делали это, и если Дерек сказал, что он в порядке, значит, он был в порядке.

Стайлз обвил руками его шею, уничтожая последнюю дистанцию, и они поцеловались так, словно намеревались съесть друг друга заживо и жить на сути того, что было между ними, вечно.

\- И ты обещал мне еще одно свидание, – напомнил Дерек, когда, наконец, оторвался, чтобы позволить Стайлзу вздохнуть.

\- Чертовски верно, я возьму тебя на еще одно свидание, – сказал Стайлз. – На все свидания. Все и каждое.

Дерек снова улыбнулся ему в губы, поцеловал еще раз – коротко, сладко, почти чмокнул – и потом прижался к его лбу своим, так близко, что некуда было смотреть, только друг другу в глаза, и нечем дышать, только общим воздухом.

\- Расскажи мне про свои чувства, – сказал Дерек. – Мне кто-то говорил, что так можно заставить кого-то ощутить к тебе симпатию.

Но дело было в том, что на большую симпатию Стайлз уже был не способен. К тому же он знал, что слово «симпатия» здесь уже никак не подходит. И тогда он сказал: «Я люблю тебя», и это должно было быть слишком страшно, слишком много и слишком скоро. А на самом деле получилось легко: глядя Дереку в глаза, касаясь его кожи и чувствуя слова глубоко, до самых костей.

 

ГЛАВА 12

 

Проснулся Стайлз в одиночестве. Самочувствие было как с похмелья, и он все еще был в джинсах и рубашке, хотя кто-то заботливо снял с него обувь. Во рту царил затхлый вкус, под веками щипало, затылок пульсировал болью. Ему нужна была вода, душ, наверное, еда, и снова увидеть лицо Дерека. Необязательно именно в таком порядке.

Дерек не оставил ни записки, ни смс. Это не удивляло, но немного разочаровывало – так же, как и его отсутствие. Стайлз не мог винить Дерека за потребность в одиночестве, но все равно было бы здорово, если бы он остался. Простыни хранили его запах, и плитка в ванной была все еще теплая, и этого казалось почти достаточно, пока Стайлз не выполз в кухню в поисках еды и не увидел возле плиты Дерека.

Лидия сидела на одном из стульев, ее тщательно наманикюренные пальцы двигались по планшету, голые пальцы ног аккуратно изгибались вокруг ножек. Она была в пижаме – мягких хлопковых штанах с мультяшными лисами, подарок от Стайлза на Рождество три года назад. Каким-то образом Лидия выглядела собранной даже так, с волосами в растрепанном хвосте и полуприкрытыми глазами.

Когда Стайлз вошел, Дерек говорил:

\- Без понятия. Я почти уверен, мой адвокат что-то… делает. Может, письма посылает, не знаю.

\- Не мне, надеюсь, – сказал Стайлз с натянутой бравадой.

Заставив себя не колебаться, он прошел прямо в кухню, прижался к спине Дерека, обвил его руками и почувствовал эти невероятные мышцы пресса. Дерек вроде бы не возражал.

\- По-моему, я еще не заслужил судебный запрет.

Дерек фыркнул, перевернул бекон – бекон, господи – и помешал яичницу в другой сковороде. Стайлз готов был выйти за него замуж.

– У тебя незаконная задница, – поиграв бровями, Дерек чуть подался назад, в объятия Стайлза, и повернул голову, принимая поцелуй.

\- Ты крадешь мои лучшие строчки, – пожаловался Стайлз, хотя на самом деле не возражал. – Я бы пожаловался, но сейчас слишком на взводе.

\- Что ж, что бы твой адвокат ни делал, этого явно недостаточно, – сказала Лидия, не обращая на них внимания. – Это не те люди, которым есть дело до судебных запретов. Я поговорю с Дэнни, мы что-нибудь придумаем, пустим встречный огонь, так сказать.

\- Ага, хорошо, – согласился Дерек и дернул плечом, так что Стайлзу пришлось поцеловать и его.

Все было невероятно легко, учитывая тему их последнего разговора. А может, все и должно было быть легко, и это просто Стайлз все усложнял.

Он не был уверен, что хочет знать, но все равно спросил:

\- О чем вы, ребята, разговариваете?

\- О том, чтобы убрать видео с Дереком из сети, – ответила Лидия. – Я его новый менеджер. И твой, кстати. Вы оба слишком глупы, чтобы жить в этом мире сами по себе.

\- Отлично, с таким руководством мы можем оставаться глупыми и дальше, – заметил Стайлз. Он наклонился ниже, ущипнул Дерека за ухо и сказал: – Рядом с тобой я всегда глупею. Так что это твоя вина. Можно мне бекона?

\- Через минуту, – ответил Дерек. – Еще не готово. Где твои тарелки?

Стайлз доставал приборы из буфета и абсолютно не чувствовал себя по-дурацки домашне, совсем, за исключением того, что все-таки чувствовал. Ему хотелось буквально прилипнуть к Дереку, медленно и легко целовать его в затылок, трогать его бедра и остаться вот так, может, даже навечно. Вместо этого Стайлз поставил стопку тарелок поближе к Дереку, отступил, давая ему место, и облокотился на раковину. Его слишком напрягала Лидия – пусть даже она на них не смотрела и ей было все равно. А еще он слышал Скотта и Эллисон в их комнате дальше по коридору. Если честно, ему вдруг стало неловко. Многие видели, как они трогают друг друга, видели даже, как они трахаются, но нежность, свернувшаяся в сердце, была чем-то другим, чем-то личным. И Стайлзу не хотелось, чтобы целый мир или даже самые близкие друзья видели. Пока еще нет, а может, никогда.

И все-таки было на удивление приятно толпиться на кухне со всеми ними – целая семья, собравшаяся на запах яичницы с беконом. Скотт, который с наслаждением застонал после первого глотка и пригласил Дерека остаться навсегда. Эллисон, поглядывающая на них с солнечной утренней улыбкой. Стайлз и Дерек ели, стоя возле другого конца кухонного прилавка, так как в кухне были только три стула, но они соприкасались плечами и бедрами, и тепло от этого контакта распространялось по коже Стайлза, как тепло солнца.

Дерек явно был жаворонком – отвратительный факт, стоивший того, чтобы разбежаться. Но вместо этого Стайлз тихо наслаждался. Его мозгу требовалось время, чтобы включиться, однако он слушал, как Дерек и Лидия сплетничают о своих коллегах – в «Мэйтид» явно разворачивалась какая-то драма, о которой Стайлз понятия не имел – и думал, что не против проводить так утро всю оставшуюся вечность.

\- У тебя есть планы на сегодня? – тихо спросил Дерек, когда они оба помыли тарелки.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Да не особенно. Занятий сегодня нет, и съемок до вторника не запланировано. А что, у тебя есть какие-то мысли?

\- Подумал, может, я ради разнообразия свожу тебя на свидание? Покажу настоящее волчье обольщение.

\- Хм, даже не знаю, – Стайлз натянул нарочито сомневающуюся мину. – А кровавые ритуалы и жертвоприношения туда входят? Мне надо будет бегать по лесу голышом?

Дерек фыркнул.

\- Если тебе такое нравится, судить не буду. Но вообще я имел в виду кофе, прогулку по парку, нечто в этом духе.

\- Ты позоришь своих предков, – попенял Стайлз.

\- Ну, я же не с предками встречаться пытаюсь, – возразил Дерек. – Ты в деле, или мне искать другого бойфренда? А то я могу, ты знаешь.

\- Знаю, что можешь, – тепло согласился Стайлз. Он даже умудрился не исполнить победный танец при слове «бойфренд», сорвавшемся с губ Дерека. – Но не станешь, потому что я круче всех.

\- Да, игра не стоит свеч, – подтвердил Дерек и пихнул Стайлза в бок.

Это был явный знак, что пора собираться, ведь Дерек Хейл хочет сводить его на свидание, и кем был Стайлз, чтобы отказываться?

 

+++

 

Наверное, следовало отказаться.

Не вообще. Просто именно в этот раз. Сказать, что у него есть планы, что записался на новый курс в колледже. Или сбежать с передвижным цирком. Хотя бы ненадолго, ровно настолько, чтобы сестра Дерека успела покинуть город. Вместо этого Стайлз сидел за столиком возле кафе, а сестра Дерека сидела на другом конце стола, и Стайлз вовсе не был уверен, что выйдет отсюда живым.

Радовало лишь то, что Дерек выглядел ничуть не счастливее. Он прижимался коленом к ноге Стайлза под столом, отчаянно держал Стайлза за руку, и было в его выражении лица что-то затравленное.

\- Ну, Стайлз, – начала Лора, – расскажи о своей семье.

Она ничего не сказала о том, что он втянул ее брата в съемки порно, и это было куда хуже, чем если бы она напрямую его в чем-то обвинила. Стайлз все ждал, когда она на него кинется, и тот факт, что Лора этого не делала, заново сбивал его с толку каждую секунду.

\- Ну, эээ, – протянул Стайлз.

Отличное начало. Точно так же он запинался, когда она спрашивала его об учебе, специальности, хобби. Похлеще, чем интервью перед приемом на работу. Стайлзу хотелось умереть.

– Только я и папа. Мать умерла, когда я был маленьким, и они оба были единственными в семье, так что никаких дальних родственников.

\- Ты часто с ним видишься? – спросила Лора, и то, как она обводила пальцем краешек чашки, напомнило Стайлзу о хищнике, забавляющемся с мышкой.

\- Не так часто, как хотелось бы, – ответил Стайлз. – Его опасно оставлять без присмотра, ему в голову начинают приходить странные идеи. В духе «Я взрослый человек, Стайлз, я могу есть все, что захочу, и я закажу себе картошку-фри». И все такое в том же духе. Я заезжаю домой на каникулах, да и во время учебы, когда удается.

Лора помычала в чашку и сделала маленький глоток. Пальцы Дерека сомкнулись на руке Стайлза почти до боли, будто бы он знал этот конкретный звук, и он ему вовсе не понравился.

\- Вам, наверное, одиноко, – сказала она, словно просто поддерживая разговор. – Мы с Дереком выросли в большой семье. У нас было шесть братьев и сестер, родители, конечно, дяди и тети, кузены вечно ошивались рядом. Дом большой, люди просто… собираются. Тебе бы, наверное, показалось шумновато.

\- Лора, – проговорил Дерек, и тон его был предупреждающим, хотя Стайлз все еще не понимал, к чему она клонит.

Думает, что он не впишется в семью Дерека? Пытается его отвадить, или…

\- Это, разумеется, не значит, что тебе надо бояться с ними знакомиться, – небрежно продолжала Лора.

Больше она ничего не сказала, потому что Дерек рывком встал – скрежет металлического стула громко и неприятно разнесся по патио. Дерек держал Стайлза за руку, так что Стайлз тоже поднялся, не успев даже об этом подумать.

\- Было приятно повидаться, надеюсь, ты скоро уедешь, – обойдя преграду из свободных стульев, Дерек потянул Стайлза вон.

Лору происходящее, видимо, не удивило и не обидело. Бросив свой кофе, она запросто присоединилась к ним, будто Дерек пригласил ее пройтись. И опустила руку на свободное плечо Стайлза, словно на какой-то живой щит.

\- Ладно тебе, Дерек, не глупи… – сказала она, игнорируя блеск зубов Дерека – подозрительно острых, хотя и без клыков – и обняла Стайлза за плечи. – Все хотят тебя увидеть, а теперь у тебя есть, кого им представить…

Вот оно что. Стайлз почувствовал себя идиотом. Лора не пыталась отпугнуть Стайлза: она хотела использовать его как приманку, чтобы заставить Дерека поехать домой. Это было довольно низко с ее стороны, но очень ей подходило, а ведь Стайлз знал ее только десять минут.

\- Мы не будем говорить об этом сейчас, – отрезал Дерек, искоса глянув на Стайлза, будто подразумевал «не при детях». – Сейчас мы вообще не будем говорить. Ты портишь нам свидание. Это невежливо.

Лора скорчила гримаску и отпустила плечи Стайлза. Как будто волновалась, что кто-то может подумать, якобы они втроем.

\- Я не виновата, что ты раб привычки с любимой кофейней. И какое свидание? Сейчас десять утра.

\- А у нас нетрадиционное свидание, – вмешался Стайлз. – Позже я почитаю ему кое-какую неприличную античную поэзию, а он, кажется, собирается пометить меня, или что-то в этом роде

\- Ты идиот, – сказал ему Дерек.

\- Но в целом ты не против.

\- О боже, – выговорила Лора. – Ладно, оставляю вас в покое. Просто… подумай, Дерек. Они хотят тебя видеть.

\- Не хотят, – возразил Дерек.

Мышцы на его челюсти напряглись, жилы проступили на шее, и Стайлз не мог сказать, зол ли он или сдерживает слезы. Открытое проявление эмоций – за вычетом похоти – было для них обоих неизведанной территорией. Стайлз все еще учился понимать выражения лица Дерека.

\- Хотят. Ты член стаи, ты всегда будешь стаей. Я могу объяснить им, если хочешь, – предложила Лора. – Тебе даже необязательно там быть. Тебе незачем с ними это обсуждать. Они поймут, они…

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, ясно? – Дерек застыл посреди дороги, заставляя Стайлза тоже остановиться.

Так они и замерли: Дерек все еще держал Стайлза за руку, Стайлз стоял на шаг впереди, Лора – чуть позади, лицом к ним, с точно таким же, как у Дерека, упрямым лицом. Стайлз сделал маленький намеренный шаг назад, пока снова не оказался плечом к плечу с Дереком. Там он и остался, прижавшись предплечьем, у бока Дерека, где ему полагалось быть.

Лора вздохнула, глянула через плечо – к дому родителей, или своей припаркованной машине, или собственной жизни, или бог знает чему. Когда она повернулась обратно, то смотрела на тротуар, будто боялась, что тяжесть ее взгляда заставит Дерека бежать.

\- Ладно, – произнесла она. – Я просто… Я всегда здесь, если буду нужна, но знаешь, не у тебя одного есть секреты. То, как ты их скрываешь, тяжело для всех.

\- Я знаю, – сказал Дерек, и это, кажется, было все, что он собирался сказать.

\- На следующей неделе день рождения Питера. Ты должен прийти. Он скучает по тебе.

\- Пока, Лора.

Дерек не обнял ее на прощание, ничего такого, просто отвернулся и пошел вниз по улице, между окрашенными линиями пешеходного перехода и дальше, в парк, будто не мог дышать, словно вокруг него не было открытого места и деревьев.

Стайлз тихо шагал за его плечом. Только когда они сделали полный круг по парку – в добрую милю – напряжение начало уходить.

\- Прости, – сказал, наконец, Дерек и ослабил хватку.

Но не отпустил ее и в знак извинения потер большим пальцем по костяшкам Стайлза.

\- Извинения приняты, – откликнулся Стайлз. – Мне говорили, что старшие братья и сестры ужасно любят распоряжаться, а теперь я сам это увидел.

Дерек фыркнул, нервно потер шею свободной рукой.

\- Она когда-то гоняла меня каждое полнолуние. Как борзая кролика.

\- Ну, надо же тебе зубы для чего-то, – сказал Стайлз и отшатнулся, смеясь, когда Дерек шутя на него замахнулся. – Самые крутые зубы в окрестностях. Она, наверное, просто завидовала.

\- Сомневаюсь, – Дерек потянул Стайлза направо, вглубь парка. – Пойдем туда. Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Стайлзу нравилось, как его вели, нравилась теплая уверенная рука на пояснице, хотя парка или даже окрестностей он не знал. Отправившись на свидание, они припарковались перед впечатляющим каменным фасадом дома Дерека, потом два квартала шли до кафе, и Стайлз наслаждался тонким холодком предвкушения, зная, что увидит Дерека в его квартире, узнает, как он будет смотреться в домашней обстановке, почувствует структуру простыней и как там выглядит свет днем, вечером, утром.

Через минуту Стайлз сказал:

\- Знаю, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но я просто должен уверить тебя, что они меня не отпугнут.

Он покосился на Дерека, и Дерек смотрел на него в ответ, с открытым и удивленным лицом.

\- Даже если они все шумные засранцы, как Лора. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ними познакомился, я с ними познакомлюсь. Вот и все.

Дерек моргнул, и когда он все же отвернулся, в уголках его рта поселилась легкая улыбка.

\- Буду иметь в виду, – сказал он и повел Стайлза с дорожки на траву, все еще мокрую от ночного дождя.

Пункт их назначения был, видимо, недалеко, потому что идти было толком некуда: полоска зелени, несколько столбов и плоская серая каменная плита стены, подпирающая холм.

Они остановились в нескольких футах поодаль. Дерек смотрел на стену, будто она была произведением искусства. Стайлз переводил взгляд с Дерека на стену и обратно, ожидая, когда ему скажут, что он пропустил. Это была просто стена, с десяток футов высотой, из неровных камней, скрепленных бетоном, но крепкая, вероятно, оставшаяся со времен старых реформ Гражданского корпуса  _охраны_  окружающей среды. Подобные конструкции были разбросаны по всему штату.

\- Клевая стена, – сказал Стайлз за неимением других идей.

\- Неплохая, – согласился Дерек. – Наверное, нам сейчас полагалось бы вылакать целый погреб спиртного, если уж следовать традиции. Но ты не будешь против небольшой исторической недостоверности?

\- Я буквально без понятия, о чем ты сейчас, – начал Стайлз, но отвлекся, когда Дерек прижал его к стене, взял за голову, и губы их встретились в долгом глубоком грязном поцелуе.

Потом он отошел, окинул стену взглядом, словно прикидывая расстояние, согнул колени и прыгнул – прямо без разбега, над головой Стайлза. Приземлившись на корточки на верх стены, Дерек осторожно повернулся на пятках и уставился на Стайлза.

\- Какого черта ты… Господи, это же стена для прыжков.

\- Технически говоря, это просто стена, – поправил Дерек, но на губах его играла улыбка.

\- Пошел к черту, это точное воспроизведение истории про ливонских волков и прыжки через стену. Не могу поверить, что ты запомнил мою любимую историю. Надо же, какой ты сентиментальный.

\- Жалуешься? – спросил Дерек, вскинув брови движением, которое Стайлз уже знал и любил. – А я думал, тебе понравится.

\- В жизни не видел ничего очаровательнее, – признался Стайлз. – Ох, как я тебя сегодня буду любить, ты не представляешь.

Дерек фыркнул и спрыгнул вниз, легко и просто, как неотразимый позер, коим он и был. Он приземлился близко, достаточно близко, чтобы дотянуться и схватить, что было очень кстати, потому что Стайлз нуждался сейчас в его руках, и на этот раз именно он прижал Дерека к стене.

\- Ну не знаю, – сказал Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз его поцеловал. – Мне, может, захочется пораньше уйти. Книжку почитать. И стирку давно пора устроить.

\- Что ж, – рот Стайлза был в одном выдохе от губ Дерека. – Ну, если стирка тебе нравится больше, чем мой рот на твоем…

\- Давай ко мне прямо сейчас, – предложил Дерек, и это было великолепное предложение, лучшая идея, так что Стайлз заставил его запрыгнуть на стену всего два – ну ладно, три – раза, а потом взял за руку и потребовал, что Дерек вел его к постели.

 

ГЛАВА 13

 

Квартира Дерека оказалась прямо-таки невероятной.

Это была даже не квартира, скорее лофт с головокружительными потолками, голыми стальными балками, кирпичными стенами и открытой планировкой, из-за чего все, включая кровать, оказывалось на одном пространстве. Квартира была прекрасна. Через огромные окна лился на массивный пол утренний свет – голубоватый от облачного дня, пересекал кровать. Квартира выглядела пустынной, как вырезка из журнала, с блестящими стальными приборами и изящными лампами. Кровать аккуратно застелена, ни посуды в раковине, ни одежды на стульях, дверцы шкафа аккуратно прикрыты. Единственным признаком человеческого присутствия были встроенные полки, набитые книгами, но даже те были выстроены ровными рядами, а не громоздились стопками и башнями, как у Стайлза.

Дерек закрыл тяжелую дверь и сунул руки в карманы, глянул нерешительно, словно ожидая одобрения.

\- Мы обязаны навести тут бардак, – траурно сообщил Стайлз. – Дерек, ты никогда не говорил, что помешан на чистоте.

Дерек закатил глаза, но плечи его расслабились. Стянув куртку, он сделал два шага в кухню и повесил ее на высокий барный стул.

Стайлз понял намек и последовал его примеру – не только в продвижении вглубь лофта, но и в избавлении от одежды. Он сдернул куртку, ногами стащил обувь, оставив ее неаккуратной кучей, и бросил худи на пол, потому что так тут стало немного лучше, уютнее.

Приятно, когда что-то, принадлежащее Стайлзу, лежало на том, что было собственностью Дерека.

\- С другой стороны, выбору места для кровати я бы поаплодировал. Отличный дизайнерский ход. Совершенно однозначно. Мол, эй, раз уж ты здесь, давай разденемся и займемся сексом.

Дерек вздохнул, явно имея в виду, пусть и беззвучно, что за то, что он терпит Стайлза, ему полагается награда. Тем не менее он придвинулся ближе, и в уголках его глаз появились морщинки, а на губах – ленивая усмешка. Подавшись навстречу Стайлзу, Дерек одарил его до боли легким, мягким поцелуем. Его пальцы удобно устроились на бедрах Стайлза и оставались там целую вечность. Обмениваясь мягкими касаниями языков, пробуя на вкус губы, оба льнули друг к другу как ни разу прежде.

Конечно, такого они ни разу не делали вот так, в тишине утра, когда вокруг никого нет.

\- Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, когда, наконец, добрался до шеи Стайлза и вскинул голову, чтобы куснуть его за ухо. Его пальцы нашарили край рубашки Стайлза и потянули вверх. Стайлз с готовностью поднял руки. – Раз уж ты здесь…

Стайлз рассмеялся, зацепил Дерека за шлевки ремня и потащил к кровати.

Было что-то доверительное в том, как Дерек позволял собой распоряжаться, как мягко поддавалось его тело, как он опустился на кровать от легчайшего давления на плечи. И он сам расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Стайлза, совладал с молнией, дернул вниз джинсы и трусы.

Стайлз уже был наполовину возбужден, и лишь при виде дерекового рта так близко, ощущения рук на ремне джинсов, он вздрогнул, беспомощно качнулся вперед, борясь с желанием просто раскрыть этот рот пальцами и сунуть член, пока тот не дойдет до горла. Дерек мог выдержать, выдержал бы. Стайлз знал это без сомнений, но так было лучше, просто смотреть, и делать отчаянные вдохи, и стараться удержать себя в руках, пока Дерек не стянул джинсы достаточно низко, чтобы Стайлз мог выйти из них. Здорово было видеть, как Дерек смотрит на него, жадно, голодно, на язык, мелькающий на губах, и как дыхание омывает головку члена, как прикосновение, как обещание.

Дерек поцеловал его сперва, в пупок, затем ниже, лизал, пощипывал, оставляя метки на коже живота. Зубы задели дорожку волос, спускающуюся к основанию члена, и Стайлзу пришлось зашипеть от боли-удовольствия, а потом Дерек, наконец, словно извиняясь, взял его член в губы.

Было хорошо, было так хорошо: тугое тепло рта, движения языка, давление прямо под головкой – Дерек действовал так, будто уже знал каждый дюйм тела Стайлза, знал, как заставить его потерять самообладание. Он этого не сделал, нет еще, но в любом случае у него явно был природный талант. Всюду, где касался Дерек, под кожей Стайлза загорался огонь, и это было великолепно просто потому, что это был Дерек, которого он хотел и который хотел его.

Стайлза тянуло всхлипнуть, сжать голову Дерека, втрахаться в его рот и никогда не отпускать, не выпускать из его собственной постели, но вместо этого он сказал:

\- Вот так, так хорошо. Господи, ты несравненный

А еще:

\- Да, да, вот здесь, прижми языком, да, теперь глубже.

Дерек слушался, тело его расслаблялось, горло пропустило дальше, хотя веки медленно опускались, словно он пьянел от этого. Стайлз поддался искушению взъерошить ему волосы, и спина Дерека расслабилась еще немного, будто это было все, чего он хотел – взять все, что ему предлагали.

Боже. Стайлз был уверен, что этого не переживет.

Продержаться долго ему не светило, так что он взял Дерека за волосы и осторожно отодвинул. Дерек послушался, но продолжал сосать, пока член Стайлза окончательно не выскользнул у него изо рта. Дерек сидел, губы у него были мокрые, а рот приоткрыт, будто он готов был в любую секунду вернуться к прерванному и лишь ждал, пока ему дадут разрешение.

Стайлз вместо этого поцеловал его в губы, пробуя собственный вкус, и отодвинулся, чтобы стянуть с Дерека рубашку. Ботинки Дерек снял сам, стащил носки. Стайлз гладил его согнутую спину. Дерек, не вставая, выскользнул из джинсов, его обнаженное тело изогнулось, как вопросительный знак.

Стайлз толкнул Дерека на кровать и смотрел как он вытягивается на простынях. Руки Дерека шарили по его коже, стараясь потрогать все за один раз, и на поцелуй Стайлза он ответил охотно, раздвинул колени, будто для Стайлза всегда было там место и всегда будет.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Стайлз Дереку в щеку и взял в ладонь его горячий член. – Скажи мне.

 - А как ты думаешь? – сказал Дерек.

Ответом это не было, но он был, как всегда, прав.

Стайлз точно знал, чего он хочет, чего они оба хотят, видел это по тому, как вжимался Дерек в его руку, как откидывал голову, обнажая горло, как пальцы его до синяков впивались в бедро Стайлза.

\- Где у тебя все?

Дерек потянулся к тумбочке, вытащил две резинки и смазку. Все это он бросил на постель. Стайлз, отвлеченный созерцанием тату у него между лопаток, прижал его обратно к кровати, провел ртом по вытатуированным линиям.

\- Можешь начинать, – сказал Дерек, когда пальцы Стайлза опустились куда ниже.

\- Не командуй, – ответил Стайлз.

Но тем не менее взял смазку, открыл бутылочку, вылил явно слишком много себе на пальцы и Дереку между ягодиц – неуклюже, как не бывало у него со времен первой подружки в колледже. Но он не обращал внимания: Дерек не смеялся, стонал и ерзал на постели, терся о простынь, поскуливал, пока Стайлз размазывал скользкую смазку и потом толкнулся внутрь двумя пальцами.

Звук, который издал Дерек, был болезненный, но в хорошем смысле, его бедра дернулись навстречу пальцам Стайлза.

\- Не надо… – начал он и подавился стоном, когда Стайлз согнул пальцы. – Просто трахни меня. Господи, не могу…

Стайлз шикнул на него, тихо, успокаивающе, прижался поцелуями к его плечам и спине, пальцы его без устали работали внутри тела Дерека. Свободной рукой Стайлз крепко держал Дерека за поясницу, прижимая его к матрасу. Это, разумеется, было только для вида, ведь Дерек был вервольфом, со всей прилагающейся физической силой. Но сам факт, что его держат, казалось, кружил Дереку голову, дыхание вырывалось со всхлипами, бедра потирались о матрас.

Дерек выдохнул что-то, напоминающее имя Стайлза, тоном, подразумевающим ругательство, но Стайлз уже вытащил пальцы (Дерек реально заскулил, господи) – нащупал резинку и принялся разрывать обертку скользкими от смазки пальцами. У него не получалось, совсем не получалось, а зубы он использовать не собирался, но…

\- Ты издеваешься? – спросил Дерек напряженным голосом человека, которого довели до ручки.

Перекатившись на спину, он сел одним лишь напряжением мышц пресса, и если уж здесь кто издевался, то именно он, с такими мускулами, так нечестно. Он выхватил резинку из пальцев Стайлза, вытер ее о простынь, аккуратно разорвал фольгу. И раскатывая ее по члену Стайлза, он делал это медленно, будто по миллиметру за раз, поглаживая свободными пальцами. Это явно была месть, но хорошего толка, самого лучшего. Стайлзу пришлось сжать основание своего члена и отчаянно держать, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, но это того стоило.

 - Черт, ну ты и задница, – запыхавшись, сказал он Дереку почти в благоговении.

Они оба были задницами. И оба любили задницы – как в буквальном, так и переносном смысле. Их союз явно был предопределен судьбой.

Дерек закатил глаза, игнорируя явную завязку для таких шуток. Он просто повернулся, встал на четвереньки и обернулся на Стайлза с таким видом, будто бросал вызов.

Ох. Стайлз собирался втрахать его в матрас. Нежно. Мягко. С любовью. С чувствами. Дерек понятия не имел, на что подписался.

Впрочем, пока Стайлз не начнет, Дерек этого и не узнает, так что Стайлз поднялся на колени, прижался к Дереку, член скользнул по расселине между ягодицами, и если они оба издавали дурацкие звуки, что ж, они не были обязаны никому отчитываться. На этот раз никто не смотрел, не надо было тревожиться, как они выглядят. Были только кожа, пот, прохладный утренний свет на их телах, и все между ними встало на места.

Стайлз прижался губами к спине Дерека, к пояснице, погладил по бедрам. Ему пришлось двигаться медленно, но это было необходимостью, он просто отчаянно старался не кончить от одной мысли об этом, не то что от реальности.

Все казалось ненастоящим: сокращения мышц, тихие стоны-выдохи, которые издавал Дерек, толкаясь навстречу. Стайлз даже не понимал этого, не мог поверить, что это происходит, потому что с ним никогда не случалось такого хорошего, правильного, чудесного. И Дерек был настоящий – тяжелый, горячий и живой, прямо здесь, и он требовал «еще», и «сильнее», и «трахни меня, Стайлз». Это было невозможно горячо, даже притом, что Стайлз полностью игнорировал просьбы и двигался осторожно, медленно и глубоко, пока не почувствовал, как пот собирается на пояснице, и ноги не начали дрожать, а Дерек по-настоящему всхлипнул.

Все закончилось слишком быстро, и в то же время растянулось на вечность. С таким неспешным темпом Стайлз не мог продержаться так долго, как хотел, и возможно, его выдержка не делала чести его теперешней профессии. Но дело было не только в нем, Дерек тоже участвовал, своим рыком, стонами и проклятиями, и тем, как агрессивно он толкался назад, и тогда Стайлз понял намек и отпустил себя, сменив угол и вбиваясь быстро и сильно, пока дыхание Дерека не начало шумно вырываться с каждым движением. Потом он лег на спину Дерека – тот был сильным и мог выдержать – и взял его член в кулак, двигая в такт собственным толчкам.

Звук, который издал Дерек, кончая, был красив – низкий, звериный. Стайлз хотел бы слушать его каждый день – а может, и несколько раз на дню, если заняться кардио-тренировками – всю оставшуюся жизнь. Сам он вряд ли вскрикнул хоть приблизительно так же сексуально, когда горячее тело сжалось вокруг него, и он последовал за Дереком, упав ему на спину и прошептав «Люблю тебя» ему в шею.

Дерек без усилий держал его вес, и это было в миллион раз горячее, чем Стайлз ожидал. То, как Дерек цеплялся за его руку потом, когда они лежали на постели, свернувшись, все в поту, была даже лучше. Стайлз хихикал, как идиот, над мокрым пятном на простынях, но Дерек только улыбался, с мягкими глазами, довольный, и, кажется, ничего не имел против того, чтобы Стайлз навел бардак на его кровати, простынях и в чинной размеренной жизни.

 

ГЛАВА 14: Эпилог

 

Дерек, абсолютный и неисправимый подонок, спрятался в кладовой за кухней.

Стайлз даже не знал, с чего начинать осматривать огромное незнакомое пространство семейного особняка Хейлов, вот почему он обратился к Элоизе, когда Дерек пропал. Элоизе было двенадцать, волчица, скорее всего будущая альфа и маленькая торгашка. Очевидно, она была не лучшим выбором – следовало начать с младших детей, которых легче впечатлить, их достаточно бегало вокруг. Потому что когда Стайлз вытащил пять долларов и сказал: «Можешь унюхать своего дядюшку?», она подняла на него равнодушные глаза, и ставку пришлось увеличить вдвое.

У него не было мелочи, и в результате пришлось вручить ей двадцатку. Но когда Стайлз закрыл за собой дверь кладовки, отсекая шум вечеринки и давящее внимание дерековых родственников, то оказался в помещении, таком крохотном, что мог бы поклясться, будто чувствует тепло Дерека. И это стоило каждого пенни.

\- С твоим дядей Питером что-то очень не так, – поделился Стайлз.

Он облокотился на дверь, частично чтобы служить барьером в случае, если кто-то из родственников сунет сюда свой любопытный нос, частично потому, что немного устал. Семья у Дерека была большая и слегка захлестывала.

\- Ну, рассказывай, – сказал Дерек и сделал большой глоток из бутылки чего-то специфически спиртного.

Тон его явно подразумевал: «Закрой рот и больше ни слова».

Дерек сидел, кажется, на ящике с вином, воротник его был расстегнут, словно душил. Одинокая лампочка кидала на него тень, и он выглядел как с глянцевых страниц, но лучше, потому что был реальный, до него можно было дотронуться, если сделать пару шагов.

Стайлз качнулся вперед, прочь от двери, к Дереку, словно не вполне контролировал собственные конечности. Впрочем, это было чистой правдой. Иногда это приводило к роскошному неожиданному сексу, а иногда Дерек нечаянно получал локтем в лоб.

\- Я бы лучше поговорил, как ты оставил меня, будто на паршивом слепом свидании, на вечеринке, полной твоих родственников, – сказал Стайлз. – Я вынужден буду пересмотреть свои взгляды и бросить тебя в пользу твоей кузины Эгги.

Дерек прищурился, откинулся на стену, раздвинув колени, и поставил бутылку на бедро. Ну как ему удавалось выглядеть сексуальным, не прилагая никаких усилий? Прямо смешно.

\- Эгги семь, – заметил он.

\- Ну да, но я подожду. Она сказала, что лучше всех ловит белок.

\- С таким заявлением я потягаться не могу. У меня по ловле белок даже не второе место. Я надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе.

Стайлз фыркнул. Рядом был складной стул, он дотянулся, разложил его и сел. Места было мало, рядом с Дереком пришлось ютиться, но Стайлз не возражал, ему всегда хотелось быть как можно ближе. В итоге они прижимались бедрами и плечами, и Стайлз для полного счета взял Дерека за руку.

\- Ты испугался? – тихо спросил Стайлз, надеясь, что полный дом волков их не слышит.

\- Немного, – вздохнул Дерек.

Стайлз издал сочувствующий звук и сжал пальцы крепче.

\- Хочешь позвонить доктору Моррелл?

\- Нет, – раздраженно отрезал Дерек.

\- Хочешь уйти?

Над этим вопросом Дерек размышлял дольше, будто на самом деле обдумывал такую вероятность, потом сказал:

\- Нет.

\- Необязательно сегодня об этом сообщать. Им вообще необязательно об этом говорить. Если хочешь, мы с Лорой обо всем позаботимся. Но сегодня вовсе необязательно.

\- Я знаю, – сказал Дерек. – Но я хочу… Я просто хочу. Пока ты здесь, все нормально.

\- Хорошо, – легко согласился Стайлз. – Все будет хорошо. Ты со мной.

Большой палец Стайлза скользнул по кисти Дерека, медленно и мягко, пока что-то в Дереке не успокоилось немного, и он, наконец, оперся о стену, положил голову Стайлзу на плечо и вздохнул.

\- Эй, – позвал Стайлз через некоторое время. – Хочешь потискаться в кладовой твоей матери?

Дерек засмеялся ему в шею, с открытым ртом, задыхаясь, но это точно было не «нет».

К вечеринке они присоединились не сразу. И если волосы Стайлза были слегка взлохмачены, а рубашка не застегнута, а Дерек выглядел не таким затравленным, что ж, никто ничего не сказал.


End file.
